Takin' the P I S S
by robst
Summary: This is a reworking of one of my very earliest stories, Knowledge is Power. My intention is to smooth down some of the really rough edges and then add a few more original chapters at the end. A time travel fic that begins near the end of POA but is AU by the end of the first chapter.
1. Memories Shared

**Takin' the P.I.S.S.**

This is a reworking of one of my very earliest stories, Knowledge is Power. My intention is to smooth down some of the really rough edges and then add a few more original chapters at the end. The updates for this may be sporadic as I work to maintain a weekly posting schedule for my current story, Harry Crow.

A time travel fic that begins near the end of POA but is AU by the end of the first paragraph.

**Chapter 1**

Harry stared at the retreating back of the elderly wizard in utter disbelief, as Dumbledore nonchalantly walked out of the infirmary while sealing the door behind him. Harry's whole world had just come crashing down around him as the man he trusted above all others had so badly let him down. The headmaster's final words still reverberated around in his mind, a death sentence for his godfather was hard to ignore. "I believe you, Harry, but there's nothing I can do. The minister is going to have Sirius kissed tonight."

One minute Harry had a family, a godfather who wanted Harry to live with him, then all that was going to be taken away. All this because a small-minded man wanted to look big in the press, regardless of unimportant things like justice and the truth. The Minister wanted his headline, and didn't care that an innocent man was going to have his soul sucked from his body to give him the exact headline he wanted. Meanwhile Albus Bloody Dumbledore, Head of the Wizengamot no less, stood there and claimed his hands were tied.

He felt a gentle hand on his arm and turned to look into the brown eyes of his best friend. Harry then did something he'd never done before, he threw his arms around Hermione and pulled her into a hug. He was burying his face in her bushy hair while thinking this is nice.

Hermione was shocked that her best friend had initiated a hug. Harry was normally very uncomfortable with any form of contact, yet here he was clinging to her as if his life depended on it. She had her arms wrapped round Harry when he whispered her name. She started to pull back but he obviously didn't want that and held her even tighter.

"No, please, stay like this. If I looked into your eyes I would lose the last piece of courage I have, and there's something I really need to tell you. Before I passed out I saw who cast the patronus that saved us, it was me!"

Hermione just held him as something told her there was lots more to come from her best friend.

"I wasn't there on my own though, Buckbeak was standing in the background too. I think the reason I was able to cast a corporal patronus was that I had a whole new definition of a happy memory, I was kissing my best friend before I cast the spell."

Hermione's mind was in complete turmoil, she actually felt sick. No wonder I couldn't get him interested in me if he was kissing Ron. Now there was an image she didn't need in her head. Hermione felt Harry pull back a short distance to gaze into her face, searching for a response. He still held her in his arms as he looked deep into her eyes and asked a question that rocked her world. "Do you think I'm crazy? Hermione, do you even think of me like that?"

It was like an explosion in her mind as realisation rushed through the young witch. How could she, Hermione Jane Granger, be so stupid? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone screaming inside the castle. There was no time to answer Harry's question just now, much as she'd love to, they needed to act at once as lives were at stake here. "Harry, do you trust me?"

"More than anyone in the world." That trust Harry claimed to have was suddenly being severely tested, he looked on with jangling nerves as Hermione started to loosen some of the buttons on her top.

Harry's fantasies of what could be about to happen slammed into a brick wall when Hermione quickly withdrew a long golden chain from under her top. Looping the chain over Harry's head too, she then fiddled with a weird kind of egg timer charm that was hanging from the chain. Hermione whispered in his ear. "Hold on tight."

Hermione knew it wasn't strictly necessary for Harry to hold on tight but she wasn't going to tell him that, it felt too good. She then turned the charm three times backward.

Harry watched his surroundings blur as everything went out of focus, everything except the beautiful witch currently wrapped in his arms. Ever since Harry had seen the vision of them kissing, it just felt so right that he could probably cast a patronus with just the thought of kissing Hermione.

As everything came back into focus, Hermione removed the chain from around his neck and tucked it back inside her top. She gave him the 'you need to listen to me' look before starting to let him know what just happened.

"Harry, I've been using a time turner to go back in time so I could take all my classes. I've just sent us back three hours and, with a bit of luck, we could still save Sirius and Buckbeak. Oh, and in answer to your question, I most certainly do think of you like that."

Harry, whose arms were still around Hermione, lifted her feet of the ground and spun the giggling girl round twice while repeatedly chanting, 'yes!'

"Hermione, you are the best and never let anyone tell you any different."

"Harry, we need to be quiet, we can't be seen or heard." Taking him by the hand she led him through the school heading toward Hagrid's hut.

It wasn't until Harry saw another Hermione and Harry heading out of the castle with Ron that the inherent danger of their situation began to sink in.

When they made it to the trees beside Hagrid's pumpkin patch, Hermione sat him down and explained some of the perils associated with time travel. Harry was only half listening as he gazed at his beautiful friend, he didn't really need to pay full attention as his new motto was, 'Do whatever Hermione tells me'. She'd never let him down in the three years he'd known her, and not many people could match up to that statistic in Harry's life. If Hermione said he couldn't/shouldn't do something, that was good enough for him.

As the scene played out again in front of them, Harry seized the moment and raced out to rescue Buckbeak. Remembering to bow to the proud Hippogriff, he quickly untied the condemned animal and tried to lead it to safety. Harry pulled on the rope for all he was worth but there was just no moving the large creature. That all changed the moment a dead ferret came flying over his left shoulder, straight into its beak. Harry turned around to see Hermione had raided Hagrid's store and held handfuls of the dead creatures, which definitely got Buckbeak's attention. Between flying dead ferrets and Harry pulling on the rope, they managed to get the Hippogriff under cover before the execution party left the hut.

Macnair threw a hissy fit, attacking Hagrid's pumpkins with his executioner's axe. There was only one reason Macnair didn't get slapped silly for this temper tantrum, the gentle giant was currently doing his version of break dancing. Hagrid's version of this dance meant that anyone within a ten-foot radius would have suffered a broken bone from his flailing arms and legs. Compared to his dance skills, Hagrid was a master baker - and anyone surviving his legendary rock cakes would dispute that claim vehemently.

Fudge looked as if he might burst out crying at any moment, his bottom lip trembling like a petulant child while Dumbledore just appeared perplexed. This was a new look for the headmaster, and one that both students thought suited him.

They waited as the three stooges, Cornelius, Walden and Albus, headed back to the castle while Hagrid was almost skipping in the direction of Hogsmeade. The Three Broomsticks was in for a giant celebration tonight.

Harry and Hermione manoeuvred the stubborn hippogriff into position and again waited until they were required. Hermione explained for the third time why they couldn't interfere with what they knew had already happened though she still had to wrap her arms round Harry when Peter escaped again. So much for doing whatever she told him.

As they waited, both suddenly looked as if they had been petrified before falling into each other's arms. "Where are we? When are we, Hermione?"

"Oh Harry, your scar is fainter and my teeth are enormous again!" Hermione looked around and saw Buckbeak, "Your mum and dad said we would be sent back to a time when we could do the most good, this is the night Sirius was kissed. Harry, we may be able to save Sirius, Buckbeak and stop Professor Lupin leaving the magical world."

Harry was beyond confused, "But how can we be here and yet over there at the same time?"

Hermione felt as if she'd been hit by the knightbus. "Shite, Harry, I'm so sorry! I had a time-turner and never thought to use it. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Hermione, no one calls my girlfriend stupid, even you. So tell me what this means?"

Hermione was basically just thinking aloud. "It probably means something jogged my mind to use the time-turner, I'm wondering if you saw us?"

"But how the hell could that happen?" bemoaned Harry, the possible permutations of this was making his head hurt.

"Well considering we travelled back in time, and there's a time-turner involved too, I would say pretty much anything is possible. I think it may be like a 'chicken and egg' paradox but, since I appear to be fourteen again, give me another hundred years and I might be able to work it out."

"As long as you spend them with me." Harry wrapped his arms around his love as if to prove his point. "I thought I lost you once already when Dolohov hit you with that curse, and that was more than enough for me. I'm never letting you go again."

"I'm very happy to hear that, Potter, because you're stuck with me now."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, love." Harry then kissed the wonderful witch who, in the other timeline, had been his girlfriend for nearly a year now. His mum and dad had fell in love with Hermione instantly, and he'd once again asked her to marry him. Her answer of yes in their presence made him he happiest wizard on the planet.

Both felt the temperature drop drastically as the dementors made their presence felt, Harry drew his wand and produced the strongest Patronus of his life. The dementors quickly fled for their own miserable lives as Hermione helped Harry get Buckbeak back under cover.

"Now all we have to do is rescue Sirius from the castle." Harry confidently stated.

"Oh Harry, I've just thought of a serious problem. We have no idea where in the castle he's being held."

The now thirteen and fourteen year olds looked at one another and had the exact same thought, oh shit! Both teens then came to the same conclusion simultaneously, they needed the Marauder's Map. "Can you remember where it is?" Hermione asked.

"I think it's in Remus's office but how in Merlin's name are we going to get it in time?"

"Well we can't go strolling about the school with a condemned hippogriff so I'm open to ideas."

Harry then had a brainwave. "Dobby!"

An instant later the little house elf appeared, bouncing up and down with excitement. "What can Dobby do to help the great Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, could you fetch us the map that's on Professor Lupin's desk? We think he left it there…" Dobby was gone before Harry could even finish, returning clutching the precious map within seconds.

Harry's comment of 'Brilliant Dobby' had the little elf beaming with pride. He then handed the map to Hermione before having a serious word with his little friend. "Dobby, would you like to work for me – and Hermione?"

Dobby just wrapped his arms around Harry's legs, nodding his head while crying tears of joy.

"I think you need to claim your inheritance first, Harry?" This came from Hermione, though she never lifted her head from the map she was currently studying to find Sirius.

"Oh right! I, Harry James Potter, being the last of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter claim my rightful inheritance and head of my house." Harry's declaration resulted in a light that appeared to shine through him, verifying his claim before the Potter family ring appeared on his finger.

"Dobby would be honoured and proud to work for Lord Potter and his lady."

"It's just Harry, Dobby, Harry and Hermione. Now I need to know if you can get us through a locked door in the castle? We need to get back into the infirmary before anyone notices we left."

"That would be easy Mas… Harry."

"Good, now I would like you to go to Gringotts for me and access my family vaults, we need the Potter betrothal rings that my dad said are in a green velvet box. When I claimed my inheritance the goblins would automatically know my change in status, please inform them I wish this to remain confidential. Should the details leak out, I will be moving the Potter accounts to another bank and informing all their customers of their breach of confidentiality."

Dobby stood just that little bit straighter, the importance of the task Harry Potter was entrusting him with surprising the elf. He left immediately for the bank.

Hermione finally looked up from her studying. "Found him, but he's being held on the fifth floor. How are we going to get him out?"

Harry went over and put his arm round his soon-to-be-betrothed best friend and girlfriend. "In case you hadn't noticed, our friend over here has quite the pair of wings on him."

Hermione lost all colour from her features as her acrophobia kicked in with a vengeance. "Harry, I think I'll meet you outside the Infirmary."

Harry held her securely in his arms. "You'll be with me, what could possibly go wrong?"

The absurdity of that statement had both of them laughing and broke the tension. Harry climbed onto Buckbeak's back before offering his hand to Hermione, who then bravely climbed behind him. Telling her to hold on was unnecessary, as she couldn't squeeze him any tighter.

Hermione had her eyes firmly closed but was forced to open them as they approached the appropriate window. It was small and made of stained glass, glass which unfortunately didn't open. She took out her wand and vanished the window to reveal an astonished Sirius Black.

"Hippogriff for Black?"

Harry jokingly shouted to his godfather before Sirius was on his feet, quickly climbing out the window. He had to jump the last few feet but made it and held on to Hermione. With a flash of inspiration, Harry waved his hand and conjured a new window. This new version of the stained glass now displayed a scene featuring a dog, a stag and a wolf.

Sirius had been sitting trying to compose himself to meet his end like the Gryffindor he was. Then Harry and his friend were outside the vanished window, five stories up, pulling off an unbelievable rescue. When Sirius saw the window that Harry had conjured as a replacement, he couldn't help himself. The marauder started laughing and then couldn't stop, Hermione had to place a silencing charm on the now hysterical wizard.

Buckbeak had no sooner touched down on the tower than Hermione jumped off his back, Harry thought for a moment she was going to kiss the ground in relief.

Harry climbed off and hugged the relieved witch before Sirius pounced and embraced both of them. Harry though was all business. "Sirius, you need to get going and we need to be somewhere else before we're discovered."

Hermione had to remove the silencing charm before Sirius could answer. "That was bloody brilliant you two, what a team you make, and that window! I almost wish I could stay to see Snape's expression when he finds the room empty."

"You need to go NOW! Only trust us, Lupin or an elf called Dobby. If anyone else contacts you, especially Dumbledore, run and hide." Harry's tone left no room to manoeuvre, he was laying down the law and Sirius had to obey until he could get more information.

Sirius climbed back on Buckbeak as Harry said goodbye. "We will be in touch soon. I've only just found my godfather and am not going to lose you now."

He flew away as the teens took the quickest route through the castle toward the infirmary. When they reached the appropriate corridor, Hermione pulled Harry into a nearby broom closet. "As much as I would like to love, we really don't have the time." Harry didn't say any more as Hermione's lips were now on his.

As Hermione ended the kiss, she explained why they were really in the broom closet. "We need to wait for Dumbledore to leave the infirmary and lock us in. When we hear the scream, it should be time to move."

Harry whispered for Dobby and the little elf instantly appeared, he presented Harry with a green velvet box. Harry opened it and two platinum rings were inside, they had a knot design with the Potter crest in the centre of the knot. Harry glanced at the girl he loved.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione? My life hasn't exactly been a bed of roses and you will be forced to see ALL of it, these can't be removed for at least ten days. Remember, my dad said the last couple to wear these rings ended up hating one another."

"Harry, I love you and nothing I see is going to change that. My only worry is I might murder some of the people who deliberately hurt you. I'm actually more nervous that you are going to see everything about me. What if you change your mind?" It was Harry's turn to kiss her into silence.

"Hermione, I won't be changing my mind, you are the most important person in the world to me. When I thought I had lost you, I just didn't care whether I lived or died. Without you, I had nothing to live for. This is the first step toward the rest of our lives together." He placed one of the rings on her finger and tenderly kissed her lips.

Hermione was much more confident now. "Harry, I have loved you since our meeting in the girls' toilet back in first year. That is still the bravest thing I have ever seen. I want to spend the rest of my life with you raising our family. I know you would ideally have wanted to do this in a more romantic setting, but we need the protection these rings give us before Dumbledore and Snape try and read our minds." She placed the other ring on Harry's finger, a blue beam of light passed between the rings as both felt the connection kick in.

When they kissed it was a strange but wonderful feeling when they experienced not only their own emotions but the other's as well. Hermione was preparing to enter full experimental mode when they heard screams reverberate round the castle, they were sure at least one of them was Snape's scream of frustration.

It was time to go. With Dobby's help they passed right through the door, leaving the old buzzard's wards still intact, and were just in time to see themselves vanishing from view. Ron was lying on a bed sleeping off his injuries and had missed everything. Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss, "I think we had better get to bed."

Hermione feigned horror. "Just because you gave me a ring doesn't mean I'm going to jump into bed with you, Potter."

Both laughed and headed quickly to lie down, trying to wipe the smiles off their faces before their visitors arrived.

The door flew open with such force it woke Ron, and also alerted Madam Pomfrey who tried to head off the three angry men storming into her domain. "What's the meaning of this intrusion? I have sick children here."

"We shall be but a moment, Poppy," Dumbledore answered as he headed straight for Hermione's bed. Harry got the pleasure of the greasy git and an enraged minister. "I know it was you, Potter, and I'll prove it."

Harry could actually feel the pressure in his head from the legilimency probe that Snape was illegally performing on him, in front of the minister no less. Had they not been wearing the rings that opened the communications between each other, but denied access to everyone else, Snape would have a clear view of not only everything that had transpired tonight but their other years too. When he could gleam no information whatsoever, Snape lost it and drew his wand. It was only Dumbledore rushing over and forcing the potion master's hand down that saved Harry being hexed and at least one life.

Dumbledore had met the exact same resistance from Hermione and had turned around just in time to stop Snape making a complete arse of himself. For the old man, saving Harry was just a by-product of that event. The old goat practically dragged his tame death eater out the room.

"Excuse me, Minister Fudge." Harry calmly asked. "Can you tell me what's happening? Why was I nearly hexed in my bed by a Hogwarts Professor?"

"Don't be silly boy, why would he do that?"

"Probably because his illegal legilimency attack failed to tell him what he was looking for. You didn't know that he and Dumbledore practice this all the time on students?" Fudge's face was a picture of confusion. "Oh, and don't take any of those lemon drops he offers everyone. Snape makes them especially for him, if you know what I mean."

Fudge now looked like he was suffering a severe bout of constipation.

"Don't let it worry you, Minister, I'm sure Dumbledore will obliviate any memories he doesn't want you to have. At least that's what he usually does."

Fudge left the infirmary at a run as Harry tried to contain his laughter, a bemused Ron asked, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Just winding up the Minister of Magic, Ron," Harry's glance at Hermione said all that was needed. Ron couldn't be told anything, they now knew he couldn't be trusted. This, along with their new relationship, was going to put an instant strain on their so-called friendship. Both Harry and Hermione knew that their Hogwarts days were over, it was only a matter of choosing the right time and method to reveal their plans. Plans in which the Weasley family played no part.

Harry and Hermione knew what would happen when they fell asleep and neither was looking forward to it, unfortunately the rings were forcing them to relax and sleep was fast approaching.

**- Hermione viewing Harry's memories -**

Hermione had been told she would see everything that had happened to Harry in his life but nothing could have prepared her for experiencing his emotions and pain.

A four-year-old Harry was curled-up in his cupboard, silently crying. It had been Dudley's birthday and Harry, knowing from experience he wouldn't be receiving any of the food or cake, had asked his aunt when his birthday was. He had received a beating from his uncle and then told that his drunken freaks of parents hadn't even bothered to write it down before they died, as a worthless boy like him didn't deserve to have a birthday.

Hermione's heart was breaking as she felt the desolation that was coming from the love of her life. Had her Harry known what wonderful people his parents were, she was sure he would have walked in front of the first bus he saw to be with them, and put an end to this hell on earth.

As the memories downloaded into Hermione's mind she began to experience anger on a scale she never thought herself capable of. Watching a bulldog sink its teeth into Harry's malnourished body, while being admonished about 'your blood better not poison my dog, boy' was the final straw. She felt her magic getting away from her before a calming presence pulled it back. The memories were still painful but she was now using the information to plan their revenge. No one did that to her Harry and got away with it, they were all going to pay - even the dog.

In the infirmary ward, all hell had broken loose. There were objects flying everywhere as Hermione's magic manifested itself by throwing anything that wasn't fastened down against the walls, floor and ceiling. Poppy had managed to get a shocked Ronald Weasley out of the ward when it all stopped. She looked at the other two patients on her ward and noticed that both beds had moved side by side, with their occupants now holding hands. She went to approach the young couple when some objects again started to levitate, as she withdrew everything settled back down. As both appeared in no apparent danger, Poppy left them alone and placed Mr Weasley in a private room.

**- Harry viewing Hermione's memories -**

If Hermione was unprepared for the emotions coming from her betrothed, Harry was devastated at the hurt she went through growing up. He wasn't sure how this whole time travel thing worked but it seemed mere hours ago that he watched the wonderful girl who was his future hit with a curse that appeared to end her life. Harry knew he was overprotective of those he loved but even that was exaggerated out of all proportion since that fight. Anyone trying to harm his beloved was going to have to go through him first and, since the Department of Mysteries, there were very few who could come even close to that feat.

Her experiences from school were no worse than his. Hermione was ostracised and bullied by her peers because of her obvious intelligence, but it was her home life that shocked him the most. Hermione was sitting calmly discussing the latest episode of bullying with her father, a father who was advising her to confront the bullies while he would contact the school again. She was seven for Merlin's sake and had just spent over an hour crying in her bedroom, where was the hug she so desperately wanted and needed? He could make it all better with a simple 'love you' and a hug. Another phone call to the school would just escalate the problem.

As an 'outsider' looking in, Harry could see where her tremendous drive and almost pathological need to please authority figures came from. Her parents were highly intelligent people and Hermione tried to show that part of her as often as possible, just so they would notice her. She wasn't so much unloved, just starved of affection by parents who she had never even seen holding hands. It was a wonder Hermione managed to get born at all. A pat on the back for a perfect report card was about as good as it got.

Both had been starved of love their whole life and he silently promised to show he loved her every single day. His greatest wish was to have children in the future, and between the two of them they now knew exactly what not to do. When you added the overbearing Molly 'two hugs, three meals and I'm your adoptive mother' Weasley into the mix, they really had covered all the 'do not' bases.

He had felt the terrible hurt she was currently feeling and his magic acted accordingly, Harry didn't know what was happening in the 'real world' but he felt better because of it. He was currently watching Hermione discuss going to Hogwarts with her parents, he could feel the excitement of learning new things but that was outweighed by the surge of hope at a new start. Walking onto the Hogwarts express for the first time her feelings were almost exactly the same as his, please don't let me be sent home because I don't fit in.

Seeing yourself through another's eyes was disconcerting, seeing Ron through Hermione's eyes was a revelation. From the first time they met Ron had been rude to her, and this had continued every time she approached Harry in his presence. When he felt the hurt Ron caused her at Halloween, Harry would quite happily feed the redhead to Fluffy. Her emotions when a certain dark haired wizard jumped on the troll in an attempt to save her were off the scale, the boy she had been trying to befriend for a couple of months was literally putting his life on the line for her.

**- Hermione viewing Harry's memories -**

Hermione watched through Harry's eyes as she stood frozen in place while the troll wrecked the bathroom. He could see it was only a matter of seconds before she was hit with the club and did the only thing he could think of, he jumped on it. He couldn't believe she had lied to McGonagall for them.

Getting his perspective on flying was awesome. She now understood that, after spending most of his life in a cupboard, the freedom a broom afforded provided some of his happiest memories to date. When she had screwed her courage up and hugged Harry before he went to face Quirrell, it was the first real hug for both of them.

After defeating one evil bastard, another evil bastard sent him to live with a whole tribe of vicious, evil bastards. Watching as he received his meagre rations through a cat flap meant she was really going to get creative with their payback. Oh they were all so going to suffer for what they did to her Harry.

The hurt he felt over the whole 'Heir of Slytherin' was nothing compared to his sense of loss when he saw her lying in the infirmary petrified. Hermione had felt a wave of jealousy when Harry received that singing valentine but seeing him sitting holding her petrified hand showed he loved her before any of them even knew it.

Watching as the terrified twelve-year-old fought that basilisk and Riddle was awe-inspiring. Even when he was dying though, his thoughts had turned to his friend lying in the hospital. Harry saved Dumbledore's job, got Hagrid out of Azkaban before he was once more shipped off to those bastards and the prison that was Privet Drive. He only escaped by blowing up his Aunt.

He didn't even make it to Hogwarts before the madness resumed once more, dementors on the train set the tone for the year and a convicted killer after you just added a bit of spice to the mix. Hermione saw that discovering Sirius was his godfather, innocent and wanted Harry to live with him was the best thing he had ever felt. The legalised murder of Sirius Black almost broke Harry James Potter, it was back to being four in the cupboard and his friends were banned from contacting him. Surviving summer only landed him in that flaming tournament.

**- Harry viewing Hermione's memories -**

Harry looked through his girl's eyes as she watched him holding on for dear life while his broom kicked and bucked beneath him. This was his first experience of Hermione's 'Help Harry' mode, her whole mind and body was focused on the problem and sprang into action. She'd only been in the magical world a few months yet here she was setting fire to a professor's robes to save her Harry.

He felt her utter elation as she solved the riddle of the Basilisk but her last thought as Hermione was petrified was that she let her Harry down. When she recovered there was only one thought in her mind, find her Harry and she almost thought it was worth being petrified to hug him in the great hall.

Harry looked in horror as he saw himself fall from that broom, Hermione thought he was dead and the feelings she experienced were exactly the same as Harry's in the Department of Mysteries. When he got the Firebolt it brought it all back to her and she did something she never would have believed possible, she went to McGonagall. When Harry wasn't speaking to her, she cried herself to sleep every night. Hermione's only consolation was that he was still alive. She had done it for his safety and he had turned on her, Harry felt like a right shit.

When Dumbledore closed the door and Sirius had his soul removed by the Dementor, they both cried all night. Professor Lupin was so disgusted with the decision he left not only the school but the magical world and they never heard from him again.

Hermione had defied Dumbledore and written to Harry that summer but her letters kept coming back undelivered, even the ones sent by muggle Royal Mail.

When they got back to Hogwarts she was really worried about him, those feelings kicked into overdrive when his name came out of that bloody goblet. As she watched him walk away there were only two things she was certain of, he didn't put his name in the goblet and it was 'Help Harry' time again.

**- Harry viewing Hermione's memories -**

Harry felt Hermione's terror as she watched him trying to dodge the dragon on his broom. She was also berating herself for not kissing him while hugging before the task as she felt like there might not be another opportunity.

Harry noticed she had her wand in her hand, trying to make up her mind whether to help him or hex the people who made him compete. Hermione was out of her seat like a shot when Harry completed the task and pounced on him when he emerged from the tent.

Harry knew there were memories coming up where he hurt her, and it was only a matter of discovering just how bad. Sure enough when the ball was announced and his attention had turned to Cho, Hermione was devastated. When she was approached in the library by Krum and asked to the ball, she said yes but Harry could now see that her intention was to get him to view her as a girl.

To see his reaction through her eyes was actually quite funny, he was standing there definitely noticing that she was a girl while Hermione was mentally screaming YES!

She had told Victor upfront that they would be going as friends as she wasn't interested in anything else, Krum actually seemed quite relieved as he was sick of girls chasing after his fame. He kissed her goodnight on the cheek and she walked into the Gryffindor common room where the prat Ron ruined her night.

**- Hermione viewing Harry's memories -**

Hermione felt his emotions run riot as Harry walked into the argument between Ron and her, as she watched herself burst into tears, Harry's insides just melted. She could feel that he loved her but Harry didn't have the emotional experience or tools to deal with it. He could stand up to Voldemort, a basilisk or a fire breathing dragon but the sight of her crying had him totally beaten. He knew he should take some action but hadn't a clue where to even begin, though punching out Ron was getting near the top of the list.

As Harry was swimming toward the sound of singing, he was still trying to work out what he'd sorely miss. Talk about being underprepared, if someone had stuck Hedwig at the bottom of the lake then all hell was going to break loose. When he swam into the village he was shocked and confused at what awaited him there. Hermione, Cho, Ron and a little girl were all in some kind of sleep state and tied to posts awaiting rescue.

Hermione was almost laughing at the confusion in Harry's mind, as he didn't know whom he was supposed to rescue. When Cedric appeared and rescued Cho, Harry moved towards Hermione only to be hit by a half-shark. As Krum swam away with Hermione, she was pleased to feel the indignation pouring out of her Harry. How dare that bloody Bulgarian steal his Hermione! It was a good job that she was actually lying down in a hospital bed at the moment because hearing Harry think of her as 'his Hermione' was her greatest wish come true. She would probably have fainted if she wasn't already asleep, he had loved her much earlier than she thought.

Harry looked at the two remaining hostages and was not pleased, Cedric and Victor get to save beautiful girls and he gets Ron bloody Weasley as the thing he'd miss most, someone was having a Giraffe! Did everyone think he was gay? He had half a mind to leave him down here and save the young girl, but exiting the lake with a seven-year-old girl under your arm was hardly a good image either. To hell with it, he would take them both.

Sitting dripping-wet on the bank Harry was delighted to see Hermione wasn't interested in Krum, and instead kept talking to him. Her face when Fleur kissed his cheeks for saving her sister was wonderful – just as Ron trying to claim some of the credit was woeful. Harry decided then and there to ask Hermione out after the last task, listening into Harry's thoughts could be harrowing but hearing that made everything worthwhile. She was also more aware of Dumbledore's manipulations, one dance with Krum and she was the thing he'd miss the most? Ron and Harry had hardly spoken all year yet she had been inseparable from the boy she loved.

As Harry entered the maze his only worry was surviving so he could ask Hermione to be his girlfriend, he had no ambition to win the tournament he didn't enter in the first place. For some reason Harry seemed to encounter very few obstacles though when he caught Krum cursing Cedric he took great delight in stunning the Bulgarian.

He eventually reached the centre and there was the cup with Cedric heading straight for it, which would have been fine with Harry except for the Acromantula that the Hufflepuff hadn't seen. Harry fired a spell at the giant spider that just seemed to enrage the creature, it was now headed straight for him. Hermione watched as Harry and Cedric teamed up to dispatch the giant insect before making the fateful decision to share the cup.

When Harry returned with Cedric's body, both versions of Hermione were crying. Her fifteen-year-old self was sobbing with relief while her younger-older self, watching Harry's memory, was distraught at what her Harry had to endure, and enraged that the fake Moody was just about to kidnap him from right under everyones noses.

Harry was in the infirmary while Fudge basically called him a liar, yet still presented him with his winnings. Having already had the impostor kissed before he could be questioned only confirmed what they both now knew. In the wizarding world, covering your arse and looking good in the press was much more important than truth or justice. The Prophet didn't print lies - it just didn't always print the truth. Knowledge was power that could only be shared with the right people. If everyone knew what was going on they may think that someone else could do a better job of running things.

**- Harry viewing Hermione's memories -**

Harry saw Hermione's memories of her attempts to contact him while he was held at Privet Prison all summer, attempts which were thwarted at every turn. She was not a happy camper when they met on the train, especially since he wasn't wearing a prefect badge.

She immediately removed her own and placed it in her pocket to the bemusement of Harry, though the one now watching her memories knew exactly what was going on. She sat beside Harry and took his hand, when she told him of trying all summer to contact him he squeezed her hand in understanding.

Ron and Ginny weren't so understanding when they entered the compartment, judging by the expressions on their faces. Both redheads appeared as if they were sucking extremely sour lemons. When Ron proudly announced that he was going to the prefects' meeting, he was again wearing his sour face when Hermione didn't move to join him. She refused to answer the Weasley questions regarding her badge, or lack of, and they eventually got tired of it - though they continued to glare at their joined hands.

When the prefects were told to show the new first years to their dorms, Hermione sitting unmoving with Harry drew the wrath of McGonagall. Her reply would be talked about all year,

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I am unable to accept the position of prefect as it appears the badges weren't awarded on merit. When you have the Tri-Wizard champion who doesn't make prefect then there must be some other agenda being adhered to. I would have written to inform you of my decision but it would appear that every letter I sent over the summer was returned to me." She handed McGonagall the unwanted badge before leaving the hall, hand in hand with Harry.

She found herself in McGonagall's office the following morning, which proved rather enlightening. Her head of house was trying to lean on her to accept the badge, since she knew Weasley would be useless, but Hermione was having none of it.

"Professor, I believe this decision is as much a slur on Harry's character as those ludicrous articles the Prophet seems so fond of printing. If I accepted that badge I would be condoning that slur - I could never do that. My loyalty to Harry far outweighs that to Gryffindor or even Hogwarts." McGonagall was left with no comeback.

The glares coming from the youngest Weasleys put both of them on their guard, all food and drink would be getting checked from now on. A quiet word with Lavender was called for.

"Could you watch out for me? Ron doesn't seem too pleased the way my relationship with Harry is going. If I suddenly start spouting eternal love for the red-haired arsehole, please drag me along to see Madam Pomphrey. Oh, and please keep it quiet." Harry was laughing at the memory, the whole school would know by tomorrow night.

**- Hermione viewing Harry's memories -**

Hermione wasn't laughing at Harry's memory of their first defence class under Umbridge. Their new professor repeatedly tried to antagonise them throughout the class, but both were polite and said nothing that could be used for administering a detention. Neville approached and asked if he could study defence with them, as they weren't going to learn anything here. Neville then brought his girlfriend along to their study sessions - Luna Lovegood.

The Weasley menace came to a head when they sat down to breakfast a few weeks later and found their juice spiked. A couple of stunners with two Accio potions later and they marched up to the top table, presenting their evidence to a shocked Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore interfered at once and gave both Weasleys detentions but Harry and Hermione refused to be in the same house as someone who would put a potion into your food. They were quickly joined in front of the staff table by Neville as all three demanded either the expulsion of the Weasleys or to be resorted.

McGonagall was furious. Only the headmaster could expel students from Hogwarts and she knew he was as thick as thieves with the Weasleys so that wouldn't happen. She was going to lose her two best students from Gryffindor, and Neville had been showing a lot more confidence since taking the Lovegood girl to the Yule Ball.

Dumbledore blustered, threatened, cajoled before capitulating and the hat was brought to the hall. The trio were all sorted into the house they requested, Hufflepuff, much to the delight of their new housemates. All three had seen a delighted Umbridge taking notes of the whole event.

They had wanted to stay below the radar and a Hufflepuff Harry was a lot less threatening. They were currently caught in a power struggle between Fudge and Dumbledore, but since they liked or trusted neither one, they were letting them slug it out.

Fudge got his Christmas present early when the Quibbler ran a front page story on the Weasleys' attempt to give the boy who lived a love potion. The backlash saw Dumbledore sacked from Hogwarts, Arthur Weasley forced to resign in shame and the new headmaster, Umbridge, threw all the Weasleys out of Hogwarts. She justified this action by pointing out that neither Ron nor Ginny were capable of brewing the potion they were caught with.

As Harry was clearly no longer 'Dumbledore's man', there was nothing to be gained and everything could be lost by harassing the boy-who-lived so he was left well alone. This was exactly what they wanted as the four continued to train in the room Dobby had led them to.

**- Harry viewing Hermione's memories -**

Harry relived the best Christmas of his life through Hermione's eyes, she had mentioned that her parents were going skiing and she hated it when Luna invited both of them to stay with her for the holidays. The two couples had become really close friends and Luna stopped mentioning imaginary animals when she realised that they actually were her friends.

The loony was just an unconscious act to stop people getting too close so she wouldn't have to deal with the emotional loss when they left her. It took the wizard with the lowest confidence in the school to ask the one pretty girl he didn't think would say no to a dance, and the results were verging on the spectacular. Training and studying every morning, evening and most of each weekend had boosted everyone's confidence, and also made them a tight knit group.

Since there was no Dumbledore, and neither Sprout nor Umbridge knew Harry had never left the castle at Christmas, there was no welcoming party at the station. A quick but memorable trip on the knight bus delivered the three of them to Luna's home. Harry had a thousand galleons in his trunk left over from summer, since he wasn't allowed out of prison or able to attend Hogsmeade, so a monster-shopping day was planned before Christmas.

Using the floo to the Leaky Cauldron, where they met Neville, the first item on the agenda was bottomless & weightless bags for everyone. After that the four friends made their way to Gringotts, where Harry was going to get some gold exchanged to muggle money and visit his vault. Feeling Hermione's emotions when they found out the Weasleys had been 'visiting' his vault was scary. Harry demanded that his entire vault be emptied, except for one Knut, and be converted to muggle currency. He left the bank with over three hundred thousand pounds in his bag. Hermione had a bank account so he put most of it in there, Harry didn't care about interest, he didn't want the Weasleys or Dursleys getting their greedy mitts on it. Hermione wasn't happy about the situation but she could understand his reasoning, Harry had no desire to have an account with Privet Drive as his address.

The rest of the day was shopping, eating, movie, eating and even more shopping as the two purebloods saw the sights of muggle London. In other words, the four teenagers had a blast!

Luna's father was a little eccentric but in a good way. You could sit all night and listen to his stories, and he also seemed to thrive on the company. When they tried to thank him for allowing them to visit, he had tears in his eyes as he explained that it had been a few years since this house had been filled with such joy and laughter. He felt he should be thanking them.

Heading back to Hogwarts the rejuvenated teens threw themselves into their training and studying. Umbridge had no problems in the school, and with no Voldemort activity reported, Fudge decided to use the 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it' philosophy, so he did nothing.

**- Hermione viewing Harry's memories -**

Hermione watched Harry's memories as Voldemort started sending him visions of a corridor culminating in the history of magic exam. She watched herself try to talk him out of it but, having seen the vision herself now, there was no way Harry could have ignored the torturing of Luna's dad. They were using wands to place cuts on the journalist claiming that, since Potter spent the holidays with him, then he must know the prophecy – there was blood everywhere. With no one outside their group they could trust, they took a broomstick ride to the ministry. Luna was a pretty good flier so she took Neville while Harry took Hermione – straight into the trap.

Hermione watched Harry duck and weave while sending off spells at the death eaters. When he saw her get slashed and go down from that curse, Harry's magic went mental.

He was vaguely aware that Neville was muttering something while supporting Luna, but the broken nose made it unintelligible. Harry's now glowing green eyes fell upon the wizard who had murdered his Hermione. The death eater was literally ripped into two pieces and his death screams reverberated throughout the ministry. Harry calmly walked on looking for his next victim. Four dead death eaters later he came across Lucius Malfoy. The sneering blond Slytherin hit him with the Cruciatus curse, Harry just stood there as the unforgivable hit him in the chest, with no visible effects on him at all. In reality, Harry was using the curse like a conduit and quickly draining all of Malfoy's magic into himself. He had no idea how he was accomplishing this, and neither did the Hermione watching his memories. A vicious kick to the face of the now kneeling squib Malfoy certainly put him out of the fight.

The crazy bitch that hit him with the death curse actually wet herself when he just absorbed the spell and kept walking toward her. Harry was using neither wand nor words, just thinking about what he wanted done and his magic was doing the rest. He walked right past boneless Bella, leaving the witch in severe pain as all her organs pushed down on top of one another - causing her death within minutes.

Macnair was just vaporised with all that remained of the executioner being a greasy spot on the wall. Harry was making his way back to the atrium, disposing of every death eater he saw on his journey. When he arrived Harry hit the jackpot, Voldemort himself had decided to pay the ministry a visit.

Harry took the glass ball out of his pocket, "This what you're after?" He casually dropped it in front of him and, while Voldemort was watching intently, Harry started siphoning off Tom's magic.

"What is this power you have, Potter?" asked Voldemort, before realising what Harry was doing. He hit the young wizard with a Cruciatus as the floo system started depositing people into the atrium.

Harry's body was now struggling to cope with the double feed, and also the sheer amount of magical power involved was staggering. He put his head back, opened his mouth and screamed in agony as all that magic he had siphoned off tonight was released simultaneously.

Harry's magical discharge knocked out every pillar or wall on this full floor, which brought the whole Ministry of Magic building pancaking down on their heads. It was a non-survivable catastrophe, everyone inside the building and a few outside it died as the Ministry of Magic was totally destroyed.

-oOoOo-

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in a place unlike anything he'd seen before. There were no walls or ceiling that could be seen, everything was just white and there was no visible horizon.

Wherever he was contained two sofas, a table and countless library shelves filled with books. He was trying to figure out what the hell was going on when something moving at speed registered at the edge of his vision, Harry quickly spun round but nothing could save him from the ferocious attack.

A brown-eyed, bushy-haired bombshell exploded right on top of him as Hermione threw herself at the man she loved. Her arms were locked around his neck while her legs encircled his waist as she proceeded to snog him for all she was worth. Harry still wasn't sure where they were, but at this precise moment he didn't care - this was heaven.

They were interrupted when someone else spoke, "Well, there's something you don't see every day!"

A second later Harry and Hermione had their wands pointing at James and Lily Potter.

"Oh so that's the way it is, greet each other with hugs and kisses but we get wands pointed at us! He must get that from your side of the family, Lily," said James haughtily, his smile letting them know he found the situation funny.

Harry's legs buckled and, as Hermione was still wrapped around him, they hit the floor in a heap. Their wands though still covered the two newcomers.

Lily smacked James on the back of the head, "That's a fine first impression to make on our son and his girlfriend. And just how was he supposed to pick up pointing a wand at someone from my family? Honestly, James!" said Lily as she moved forward and helped Hermione regain her feet. She then pulled Harry up and squeezed him so tight he thought a rib would break.

"Oh Harry, you couldn't have picked a better girl to spend the rest of your life with," said Lily proudly, "Even now she's standing there, with her wand in her hand, ready to fight for the man she loves."

Lily opened her arms and invited Hermione into the hug. She was initially reluctant but, as soon as she got there, it just felt so right that the tears started to flow. Harry's tears had started to fall the moment his mother had hugged him. Now, with the two women he loved holding him, the dam broke and all those years of holding his emotions in check were washed away.

James soon joined in, wrapping his arms around the two teens as they stood as a family. All trying for a fleeting moment to fill a void that existed in each of them. They eventually had to sit down, Harry ended up in the middle of both women who showed no signs of letting him go ever again. His dad chuckled and sat on the other couch as Harry asked the all important question, "Are we dead?"

"That's a question that we can answer later," said James. "There are some things we need to tell you then a decision will have to be made. The situation we find ourselves in is a junction in time, there are two paths that can be taken with the consequences affecting everyone in the world – so no pressure, you two!"

"James, if you can't be serious and do this properly then we could end up losing this chance. Behave."

Properly chastised, he continued, "When you let your magic go in the ministry, it destroyed Voldemort's body but it also caused massive damage to the magical world. When the death eaters started throwing dark curses at you it set off alarms. This meant most of the senior members of the ministry, as well as all the aurors and Dumbledore, had entered the building when it came down. The reason that this is a catastrophe is Voldemort isn't really dead,"

Both teens' shot up at that news, "What!" Harry couldn't believe it, "How could he possibly survive that?"

It was Lily that replied to her son's question, "The same way he survived that Halloween, you killing him in first and second year as well as again today. He split his soul and placed it in objects, creating horcruxes, and he cannot die until these are destroyed."

Hermione was crying again, "All those plans, all that work, for nothing. We couldn't even take him with us!"

Lily was hugging the crying witch as Harry just sat stunned. He'd given it his best shot, all four of them had died and still they came up short.

James then continued the sorry tale, "Umbridge will become minister for magic and start passing laws that will further fragment the wizarding world. Anyone not pureblood will probably leave the country. By the time Voldemort returns, all that will be required is for him to make an appearance and the ministry will fold like a deck chair."

Harry felt as if he was going to be sick, his mother then pulled him closer before speaking. "That was the bad news but there is another alternative. You can be sent back to a time when you can do most good."

"Time travel?" asked Hermione

"Yes" James replied "but this time you will be better prepared. It's said 'Knowledge is Power' and we intend to prove that right. The night Voldemort hit you with that curse he unintentionally created a horcrux, you!"

Hermione caught on immediately, "The scar."

"Right again," answered James. "Should you go back, the horcrux would be gone but all the knowledge Voldemort had in his head is stored in these books here. Think of it like a residue of the horcrux. They are not really books, it's just the way your mind has organised all the information as you will, in effect, have access to everything he knew."

Harry sat quietly thinking through his options. In the end it was his father who couldn't wait any longer, James just had to know. "Well?"

"I'm trying to think of a reason for going back but can't find one. So people's lives will take a down turn, big deal. My life has been shit ever since the night you were murdered, and I haven't seen anyone making sacrifices to try and change it. Everyone I've ever loved, everything I've dreamed about, is here with me now. Why would I want to give this up and go back where everyone tries to control my life? If my options are this or the Dursleys then my choice is not difficult."

His parents were speechless. They were so sure their Gryffindor son would charge forward that they had never even considered this a possibility. While they were sharing bemused expressions with each other, they really had no plan B, Hermione took Harry's face in both hands and tenderly kissed him before speaking.

"Harry, I would like to give you a reason to go back. In fact I would some day like to give you many reasons to go back – our unborn children. My greatest wish is to have our children and watch them growing up, showering them with love. If we stay here we would be happy, I'll be happy anywhere as long as we're together, but something will always be missing. Taking your son on his first broom ride or the daughter who will have her daddy wrapped round her little finger before she can even speak. I want this for us so badly I would face Voldemort myself if I had to, but this is your decision to make."

Harry took his wonderful girl's face in his hands and kissed her, pouring all his emotions into that one gesture and leaving his parents misty-eyed. "Hermione, you just described my deepest dreams and desires. In those dreams you are always by my side, just as you are in life. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Any time, any place, I'll be there! Just so there are no doubts here, that's a definite YES!"

Their resulting embrace/snog was only broken by the sound of his crying father blowing his nose. This was the opening Lily required to hug the couple and welcome Hermione to the family, immediately followed by James doing the same.

Once everyone had somewhat settled down, Hermione asked a question. "If the information is in Harry's head, is there any way I can access it?"

Harry's father wore a frown. "There is, but I'm not sure I would recommend it." The looks both teens were giving him forced James to continue. "In the Potter family vaults there's a special set of betrothal rings that haven't been used for centuries. They were made for an ancestor who was unsure if the woman he loved wanted him or the title of Lady Potter. The rings will basically give all of your memories to whoever wears the other ring, you will also be able to speak to each other without talking and Harry can grant you access to any part of his mind."

The young couple didn't see to much wrong with that but James wasn't finished. "Be warned though, the rings can't be removed before ten days and our ancestor ended up hating the woman. While you wear the rings, no one else will be able to access your minds and your secrets will be safe from everyone but each other."

"What are the Potter family vaults?" asked a bemused Harry.

"That bastard Dumbledore!"

Harry and Hermione were shocked, not at the sentiments that they both agreed with but at the venom and language coming from Lily Potter.

"I know you both dislike the old goat, but when you hear what he's done, you might want to go back and kill him again. He's done so much it's hard to know where to begin so we'll go right back to the start of all our troubles – that prophesy."

James took up the story, "Snape heard part of the prophecy and told his master, Voldemort. There were two children that fitted the profile, you and Neville, but he chose you and marked you with that scar. After he was banished, Sirius tried to take you with him but Dumbledore had decided you were going to the Dursleys and used Hagrid to fetch you there, leaving you on the doorstep like a newspaper."

It took his wife's hand slipping into his to calm James enough to tell the rest of the story, his anger at Dumbledore knew no bounds. "Our will clearly stated you were NOT to go there under any circumstances and contained a list of people willing and happy to take you. He sealed the unread will and declared himself your magical guardian, illegally. With Sirius somehow being denied a trial, there was only Remus who knew we had a will. Dumbledore played the werewolf card and denied him the right to any contact with you at all. Remus was as much a prisoner as Sirius and his whole world crumbled that night."

They thought they'd covered all eventualities but Dumbledore had negated or ignored every single one of their protections for their son. "By law, Dumbledore should have told you about your inheritance when you reached eleven, but that wouldn't have suited his plans. If you knew that you were the richest person in Britain, with many houses and the ability to claim emancipation, you would have been out of Privet Drive and out of his control faster than he could list his titles. We also suspect he has someone working with him inside Gringotts to help him pull this off."

His mother was doing her best to convince Harry to return, no parent wants to see their child not choose life. Lily listed as many reasons as she could think of in her efforts to achieve a positive result. "If you go back, you will be Lord Potter and emancipated. Hermione would instantly come under the protection of the House of Potter as your betrothed. Your rings will be invisible, unless you specifically tell the person about your relationship. You never need to go anywhere near Privet Drive again, you may want to go back and kick some Dursley arse though - that gets my vote. You will also be able to live anywhere in the world and have the option of hiring magical tutors, keeping you well away from Dumbledore's manipulations. You will also keep all your memories and your now seriously enhanced magical power. You also know the prophecy and what steps you must take to defeat him. All the knowledge of the horcruxes is here, already stored in your mind and ready for use. Though we don't know when you will go back to, we know it will be a time that you can do the most good."

They discussed the issue in greater detail for a while before James and Lily seemed to receive a message, "We're sorry, but you have to answer now."

Harry and Hermione held each other tight before answering, "We're going back."

-oOoOo-

As they waited, both suddenly looked as if they had been petrified before falling into each other's arms. "Where are we? When are we, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Oh Harry, your scar is fainter and my teeth are enormous again!" she looked around and saw Buckbeak, "This is the night Sirius was kissed."

-oOoOo-

A thirteen-year-old Lord Harry James Potter awoke in the infirmary, holding his fourteen-year-old betrothed's hand. Sirius was saved, Remus wouldn't leave the magical world, Harry was never going back to the Dursleys and an extremely angry Albus Dumbledore was standing at the bottom of his bed.

Harry ignored the irate ingrate and looked into Hermione's eyes, searching for the answer he needed. Harry was really worried that, now she had seen all his memories, Hermione wouldn't want to be part of his life anymore. "Are you ok, love?" He nervously waited on her answer, this was far more important than anything Dumbledore had to say.

Hermione's beaming smile was worth more than any words but her "Wonderful!" made his heart soar.

Dumbledore was not used to being ignored, far less his mental probes being rebuffed, he was not a happy wizard. "Lord Potter, I demand an explanation."

Harry and Hermione had the exact same thought, someone at Gringotts had talked.

**A/N thanks for reading.**

A/N 2 the next chapter of Harry Crow will still be posted at its usual time, Sunday.


	2. Meeting the Parents

**Takin' the P.I.S.S.**

_A/N for those readers anticipating/dreading massive changes to this story, not going to happen. The plot will remain the same while I attempt to do a better job of writing it. When penning the original, I was still coming to terms with writing a chapter every week - and also not being able to change things already posted while the story progressed in my head. I will include an extra few chapters at the end, fleshing out what happened to those individuals and institutions changed by my tale. If you wish to wait until then to read the story, that's fine by me. I would point out though that, excluding this A/N, the word count for this chapter is still up by over ten percent._

**Chapter 2**

Harry decided to see just how far he could push Dumbledore, having the ancient headmaster take a heart attack was perhaps too much to hope for - but he could always try.

"I'm sorry sir, I think I must have performed some accidental magic. I was having a nightmare, knowing my innocent godfather was kissed by a Dementor was probably the cause, and just woke up next to Hermione. I have to say though, given a choice, I'd rather wake up holding Hermione's hand than Ron's."

"You know perfectly well that Sirius escaped and that…" Dumbledore found himself being interrupted by Harry, pushing his blood pressure up even more.

"What? He escaped? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Why do you think we were here last night?" Dumbledore was almost shouting now.

"I've no idea, sir. You came crashing through the door then, after making my head hurt, a Hogwarts professor tried to curse me. You had to drag him out the infirmary, in front of the Minister of Magic too. The Minister didn't seem too happy when he left here last night."

"You know what I'm asking, Lord Potter."

Yes, Dumbledore was definitely shouting now, the veins on his forehead pulsing with anger. Harry turned the screw even more by continuing to play dumb.

"I'm sorry, sir, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not really a morning person though. If Hermione here didn't remind me every morning what books we needed, I'm sure I wouldn't be doing half as well in my classes. I haven't even had my morning cup of tea yet. What time is it anyway, Hermione?"

A purple-faced Dumbledore had taken all he was going to take. His next question was screamed at Harry and left no room for any ambiguity. "How did you find out about Lord Potter?"

"Oh that," said Harry dismissively, before continuing to lie through his teeth. "Hermione found it when we were researching ways to help Buckbeak with his trial. Quite a simple procedure really. Did you know I could have done it anytime since my eleventh Birthday? Anyway, we couldn't think of a way to use it to save Buckbeak. I don't suppose he managed to escape as well?"

"Yes, the blasted Hippogriff escaped too! Why did you claim your lordship? Do you have any idea the extra work you have caused me to try and clean up this mess?"

Dumbledore was now roaring his displeasure, his veins protruding in a reasonable impression of Uncle Vernon. This was quite impressive, considering his obese uncle had at least ten stone on the headmaster. Harry decided to end the dumb act, it was time for Lord Potter to make an appearance.

"I fail to see that me claiming my rightful inheritance is any of your business, Headmaster." Harry also decided the time for games was over, that last word was said with real emphasis. That's all Dumbledore was to Harry at the moment, and it didn't hurt to remind the old wizard of that.

Dumbledore, realising he had pushed too far, was now in full retreat. He was also attempting damage limitation as he went. "You just don't understand, Harry, and some things are better left for me to handle for you."

There was no give in Harry though. "I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I fully intend to take up the mantle of Head of House Potter. Now, according to the books we read on the subject, that means only people of equal or higher status can call me by my first name. You're not a Lord, are you, sir?" Harry asked in his most non-threatening voice.

"No Harry, I'm not but…"

"Then kindly follow the proper procedure, sir. You, of all people, should appreciate the necessity of protocol in our society."

Hermione's overbite was making an impression in her bottom lip as she tried her hardest not to burst out laughing at Dumbledore's antics to this new version of Harry. She decided to stir the cauldron even more.

"Oh Harry, that means you won't have to go to those disgusting relatives anymore. I'll be able to tell my dad that he doesn't need to see our lawyer about contacting the authorities with details of your mistreatment. As a Lord, you will be able to do it yourself - in front of the Wizengamot too. You might even be able to get a trial for Sirius."

Dumbledore's colour had paled considerably from the puce of a moment ago, he was now almost grey. "There's no need to be hasty, Harry, I'm sure we can work something out..."

Harry cut him off and left Dumbledore in no doubt of the role the headmaster now played in his life. "I'm sorry, sir, but that's Lord Potter. My arrangements out of Hogwarts fall under the heading, 'none of your business,' so please don't concern yourself with it. I'm sure you have enough on your plate with an escaped convict and a dangerous creature both disappearing from Hogwarts."

The headmaster almost appeared ready to reach for his wand before an angry Poppy pushed him out the way to check on both her patients.

"You said two minutes, headmaster, and you've had a lot longer than that." The dismissal in Poppy's voice left Albus with nowhere to go but out the door.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione casually asked the healer as Pomfrey was performing scans on Harry.

"Oh, he was released in time for breakfast. You two seem fine now so you can go and get cleaned up, it will be lunchtime shortly," she replied.

Both quickly left before the Hogwarts healer changed her mind. The couple were heading to their dorms to freshen up and change when they noticed a blonde girl in Ravenclaw robes, what attracted their attention was the way she was slowly limping along the corridor. As they got closer both recognised Luna, the reason behind Luna's limping had Hermione in tears while Harry struggled to control his anger.

Hermione couldn't help but hug the shocked girl. To her, they had been best friends up until last night. "Luna, I never realised it was this bad. I'm so sorry but don't you worry, we'll help you with this."

The blonde-haired witch hadn't a clue what was happening here. She knew this girl was Hermione Granger, and everyone recognised Harry, but what were they doing in the corridor talking to her? Hermione's hug almost panicked Luna until she heard the unmistakable sincerity in her voice. Luna was now sure Hermione meant her no harm and Harry's actions quickly confirmed this.

Harry pulled out his wand and took an oath, "I swear on my magic I will be Luna Lovegood's friend and never knowingly harm her." Hermione, knowing their blonde friend had serious issues with trusting people, repeated the procedure.

Harry then spoke as gently to Luna as his temper would allow, no one was going to hurt their friend again. "Luna, we can't explain everything at the moment, but please believe we truly are your friends. I will take you under the protection of my house and put a stop to this bullying. Hermione and I are betrothed and have no intention of returning here next term, but we certainly want you to come with us when we leave."

Luna saw their betrothal rings appear as well as Harry's family ring. She then felt Hermione's hand gently grasp her own.

"This is a secret, Luna, so please don't say anything until we're ready. We really do want you to come with us. No one will bother you again, we promise." Hermione still had tears in her eyes as she looked at the state of her best female friend.

These were the first kind words Luna had heard since starting at Hogwarts nearly two years ago. The school thought she dressed oddly but what most of them were unaware of was that she could only wear what her housemates didn't hide. Today's ensemble was really bad, with the two right shoes leaving her left foot in agony. She didn't know what it was about these two that made her want to trust them but something just felt right, almost like déjà vu.

They helped Luna into the Gryffindor dorms, where Hermione loaned her friend some clothes and a pair of shoes before the trio headed off to lunch.

-oOoOo-

They entered the great hall and the two Gryffindors followed Luna over to the Ravenclaw table. The trio were hardly seated when Marietta Edgecombe interrupted them. "Not enough room at your own table, or are you just interested in Loony's lies?"

The rest of the table were snickering at Marietta's wit but the three were just casually helping themselves to lunch. When they had sufficient food on their plates, Harry then decided to reply.

"No, Miss Edgecombe, there is plenty of room at the Gryffindor table. We just wanted to have lunch with our friend, Luna. That is allowed under Hogwarts rules." There was silence as everyone waited for the punch line. This was a joke - right?

Now that he had all their attention, Harry continued speaking in a calm tone. "You see, Luna is a good friend of ours and under the protection of the House of Potter. So I would strongly suggest that anyone sitting here who has taken or hidden any of her belongings immediately go and return them."

There was some nervous laughter up and down the table before Cho Chang took it upon herself to speak for her housemates. "Big bad Potter is so scary, sticking up for the retard. Those bullish tactics might work in your house of dorks but here in Ravenclaw we…"

The rest of what she was going to say got drowned out by the screams of people at the Ravenclaw table. Not because they disagreed with what Cho was saying, they were all too busy looking at Cho in horror to even remember a word of it. Cho glanced down at her hands and saw they were covered in wrinkles. She then put her hands to her face and discovered her beautiful smooth skin now had more wrinkles than last week's bed sheets. A terrified Cho ran out of the hall, screaming while holding her face in her wrinkly hands.

Harry glanced at Hermione who had enjoyed that far too much. "Payback?" he quietly asked.

She just nodded, whispering her reply. "Ever since she tried to kiss you, I wanted to rip her arm off and beat her with the wet end." Luna had heard though, and now looked genuinely confused for a change. "We will explain it to you, Luna, but you're going to have to trust us for now."

Flitwick came rushing over to his house table. "What are you two Gryffindors doing causing trouble at this table?"

Hermione was still pissed at the treatment of her friend yet here was a professor she respected, a professor who was supposed to protect Luna, blaming them without even taking the time to discover the facts. They were all going to find out that a pissed off Hermione Granger was a formidable sight.

"Well, since you're asking so nicely, Professor, we're doing your job for you. We're here putting a stop to the vicious bullying of a young student in your house. Oh, and just to reiterate to those denser members of the so-called clever house, immediate means now. Get your arses in gear and return my friend's belongings before you all end up like the delightful Miss Chang."

There was pandemonium as witches climbed over one another in their haste to get to the Ravenclaw dorm and return Luna's stuff. The diminutive head of Ravenclaw just stood there, unsure of what to do next. "Miss Granger, if there was a problem, you should have come to me with it."

"Yeah, like that was going to work. You had two years to sort this out. What we just did took us two minutes and, trust me on this, they will never bother her again." raged Hermione.

"I can't fix something if I don't know about the problem." Replied an equally indignant Flitwick.

Hermione was having none of his excuses though, not today. "Then I suggest you sack the Ravenclaw prefects, since they're obviously not doing their jobs properly."

The Ravenclaw head was starting to become irate at this slip of a girl highlighting the deficiencies of his house in front of the entire school. "And I suppose Gryffindor is a utopia of peace and harmony?" He asked, rather sarcastically.

"Not with the twisted twins present. They think if they call their form of bullying a prank then it's not only acceptable, but they expect praise for it. It's not cool but cruel to have younger housemates in a constant state of terror because they don't know what's going to happen next. Students like Neville keep getting their confidence destroyed by continuous and vindictive pranks, stopping him becoming the great wizard we know he is." Hermione was on a roll that nothing was going to stop.

The Gryffindor table was a mixture of sniggers at the thought of Neville as a great wizard, and stares that anyone would dare to challenge the twins. Terrible consequences usually followed that second folly.

McGonagall decided to intervene before things got out of hand, with detentions and points being dragged into the issue. "I hardly think a few harmless jokes could be held responsible for Mr. Longbottom's abilities, Miss Granger. If I remember correctly, Mr. Potter's own father was prone to carry out the occasional prank."

Harry stood on the bench and stared over at Neville. Their friend was sitting with his head down, hating all the attention. "Neville, there has been a Longbottom standing beside a Potter every time either went into battle for centuries. I would be proud to have you by my side when that time comes again."

Harry then turned his attention to his current head of house. "Yes, Professor, my father and his friends played pranks, but they did so in a time of war - and they had already chosen their side. Their pranks were set against a background of relentless death eater recruitment inside this very school. Seeing the people putting pressure on others to join Voldemort end up with pink hair and without robes gave doubters hope that the dark could be defeated. On the other hand, the Weasleys appear to be using students as unwilling test subjects to develope products they hope will one day make them money."

The squeals of terror at the mention of Voldemort's name had Harry shaking his head. "I really think I am going to adopt the Hufflepuff philosophy." The smug looks from that table were soon wiped off their faces by his next comments. "That means I look after my family and am loyal to my friends, and the rest of the world can go and screw itself."

This declaration from the boy-who-lived shocked staff and students alike, Harry wasn't finished though. "I've kicked his arse three times now, yet you people still seem to want more. Just what is it you think I owe you? Well here's some news for you, I owe you nothing and that's what you're going to get! The next time the dark dork turns up you're on your own. The death eater wanabees will all flock like sheep to kiss the half-blood's robes while the rest of you hide below your beds. You're too afraid even to say his name, far less fight back. You make me want to vomit."

Harry took Hermione and Luna by the hand and started to leave a now totally silent great hall when a voice he knew couldn't remain quiet called out. "Potter, how dare you call the dark lord a half blood like you."

The trio turned to be greeted with an indignant Draco Malfoy, Harry's wand did the 'Tom Marvolo Riddle = I am Lord Voldemort' in flames through the air.

"He's a former Hogwarts head boy and his father was a muggle. I say was because the psychopath killed his father and grandparents while he was still a student here. Now, what makes you think anyone should listen to a squib, whose family kisses the robes of someone like that and their father gets beat-up by a house elf."

A mad Malfoy fired a curse straight at Harry but Hermione, who immediately recognised the curse, stepped in front of her betrothed and deliberately let the spell hit her. Harry looked towards Snape as Hermione's front teeth began growing. "Are you going to take any action, Professor?"

"I don't see any difference in Miss Granger's appearance. I think that Gryffindor will be docked fifty points and you can have a week of detentions with me for that little flame spell you cast earlier." Snape's smirk was pure evil.

Harry glanced towards the head of Gryffindor and realised that, as he expected, no help was to be found there. The trio headed back to the infirmary where Hermione could get her front teeth shrunk to the size she wanted.

McGonagall was left standing there with her head down. Hearing one of her Gryffindors not only criticise their own house, but basically tell the magical community they were on their own had shocked her to the very marrow of her bones. That this Gryffindor was Harry Potter made the entire thing so much worse. She was left wondering what Albus would make of it. Minerva also wondered where the headmaster headed off to today in such a hurry.

-oOoOo-

While Hermione was receiving treatment she'd practically engineered, Harry heard a nervous cough behind him, he turned to see Neville standing there.

Screwing up all of his courage, Neville managed to ask the question that had brought him here. "Did you really mean what you said, Harry? You would want me standing beside you?"

Harry pulled Neville into a one-armed man hug. "Nev, I know you struggle to believe it, but you're a hell of a wizard. With Hermione by my side, you watching our backs and Luna taking care of all of us, we four will be a force to be reckoned with. Hermione and I don't doubt you, we trust you with our lives."

Neville gave the impression of a mild-mannered reporter turning into his alter ego. He may not have had glasses to remove but Neville appeared to grow taller, his shoulders squared too as he proudly looked at his friend. Here was the wizard that Neville respected more than any other, including the headmaster. Someone who continually stood up for what he believed in and, despite the odds, never compromised and had never lost. Harry thought that Neville Longbottom was good enough to stand with him, and this was a completely new experience for the shy, young wizard. Neville never had anyone think he was worth anything before.

"Neville, there will be some things happening over the next few days that you may not understand. Please believe me when I say that any plans we have will always include you and Luna." He then turned his attention toward the Ravenclaw girl, she'd been keeping quiet while trying to blend into the decor. "Luna, you can trust Neville with your life. He will never let you down and is the very definition of a true friend."

Neville and Luna looked at each other, both wearing shy smiles. Rather tellingly, they didn't break eye contact until Hermione came from behind the medical screen - flashing her 'new' smile. Harry pulled out his wand and a couple of plaques appeared above two beds, one read Snape while the other had Malfoy printed on it.

"Just making reservations in case the ward gets busy." They could all clearly see Harry wasn't joking.

The quartet of friends left the infirmary to be confronted by a quintet of riled redheads, all were angry and yet each had their own different reasons. Ron wasn't pleased he wasn't part of the group in front of them, Ginny wasn't pleased that Hermione and Luna were. The twins were seriously miffed at their suggested bullying while Percy 'I want to be head boy' Weasley wasn't sure why he was upset, he just knew he was. Percy looked as if he'd just let go with a wet fart onto his starched underwear. The problem was of his own making but, in typical Weasley fashion, he wanted to blame somebody else for his mess.

Ron was attempting rightful indignation but just sounded like a ginger whinger. "Harry, I thought I was your best friend? What are you playing at slagging off Gryffindor?"

"Ron, I have only one best friend." He then pulled Hermione closer as both of them soon lost themselves in a kiss that had all the watchers speechless. The couple were still looking lovingly into each other's eyes when Harry spoke again. "We weren't slagging Gryffindor, we were calling out the twins for their pranking of the younger students."

The Weasleys protested en masse, but that was cut short when a spell hit the twins, transforming one into a greasy git and the other into darling Draco, what really turned everyone's stomachs was that they then proceeded to re-enact the kiss that Harry and Hermione had shared the minute before.

When the spell wore off both twins looked ready to commit murder but Harry silently summoned their wands before casually commentating on the prank.

"Some people might think that was extremely funny, some extremely sick. Was it a prank or was it bullying? It all depends on your point of view. From my point of view, that was a pre-emptive strike. These people here are my friends and under my protection. Should anything happen to them, Dumbledore and Trelawney will be 'getting it on' on top of the Gryffindor table some lunchtime. Do I make myself clear, Fred, George?"

Both twins reluctantly nodded, understanding they had just been outpranked. Neither could figure out which would be worse, being Dumbledore or Trelawney in that disgusting sandwich - they would behave. Harry handed them back their wands before walking away with his arm around Hermione's waist. Hermione waited till they were passing Ginny before returning the gesture and then leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. She nearly lost it to laughter when she heard Harry's voice in her mind 'you really are a little minx'. Neville and Luna looked toward each other, shrugged and followed the couple down the corridor.

The four ended up in an empty classroom as Neville was brought up to speed with the same information Luna had, he was delighted at the news of their betrothal. Harry and Hermione were giving classes a miss today, but the other two had to attend.

-oOoOo-

Remus Lupin was packing when Hermione and Harry entered. His eyebrows shot up as the couple proceeded to dispense locking and silencing charms far in advance of what any third year student should know. "What have you heard, Remus?" asked Harry.

"I haven't really heard anything. Albus just smiled when I asked him how he managed to save Sirius." He was astounded at Hermione's heated reply.

"That's because the old bastard did nothing to help Sirius. He wanted him kissed so Harry wouldn't have a godfather, and would be forced to rely on the whiskered old tosser for support. We saved Sirius but wouldn't tell the old coot anything."

"I proclaimed myself head of House Potter and we think Dumbledore is trying to get it reversed. He wants to have me back under his control, my betrothed and I can't allow that to happen under any circumstances. We need your help to get to Gringotts as something there is very wrong."

Remus saw the rings appear on the youngsters' fingers. He was also a marauder and knew he wasn't being told the full story. He then considered that here was the son of one best friend who, along with his betrothed, had just saved the life of his other best friend. No decision needed to be made.

"When do we leave?"

-oOoOo-

Just over an hour later and it was three different people who walked up the steps of Gringotts. They had travelled by floo from the Three Broomsticks to the Leaky Cauldron, stepping into muggle London to use a payphone was followed by a quick trip to Madam Malkin's - and all three were now attired in some very expensive robes.

Remus and Hermione had strenuously protested their purchase but Harry pointed out that today was all about making an impression, so the robes were an investment. Both his and Hermione's robes had the Potter family crest proudly displayed on them. The Potter family ring pressed into the receipt was an accepted and preferred payment method anywhere in the magical world.

They had just entered Gringotts when the one person they didn't want to see came racing over toward them.

"What are you doing here? You must return to school immediately!" Dumbledore was trying to shepherd the trio out the bank but all three of them stood firm. The old wizard was getting angry and drawing attention to the escalating confrontation. "I demand that you return to Hogwarts, you have no business being here. If you don't return immediately then you will face expulsion."

Harry let some of his power show, and his magical aura was soon visible for everyone to see. "I am Lord Harry James Potter. Who are you, old man, to tell me I have no business here at Gringotts bank? Are you afraid I'll discover just how deep your manipulations run? Who told you my status at the bank had changed when I gave strict instructions that was not to happen? With what authority did you disregard my parents' will? Who gave you the right to remove me from my innocent godfather and place me with muggles that the same will clearly stated was never to happen?"

They had now drawn quite a crowd, the boy-who-lived having a very public argument with the leader of the light would certainly appear as news in the Prophet before long. The mention of banking improprieties had goblins running for their supervisors and there was now a group of senior goblin officials heading in their direction.

Dumbledore was left reeling from the questions Harry was throwing at him, he also had no intention of answering any of them. Harry though was just as determined that someone would. "As you can see, old man, we have plenty business to discuss here. The answers to those questions will determine our next course of action."

The situation was rapidly spiralling out of Albus' control. The questions Harry was asking were ones that he definitely didn't want the answers to become known. He had to do something, and quickly. "Miss Granger, you have no authority to be here and will return with me immediately."

He made a move towards the young witch when Harry stepped in front of her. "Miss Granger is here under my protection and with the knowledge and blessing of her parents. Any attempt to remove her will be regarded as an attack on the House of Potter - and I will react accordingly." Harry had his wand pointed at the headmaster's crooked nose as gasps came from the now considerable number of onlookers.

"Lord Potter," said one of the goblins, "Could you please lower your wand, you and your betrothed will come to no harm while in Gringotts"

Harry's wand never wavered nor did his eyes leave the wizard who it was pointed at. He couldn't help but notice the look of absolute terror Dumbledore displayed at the goblin's use of betrothed concerning Hermione's title.

"Sir, can I ask your name?"

"I am called Master Zutekin, Lord Potter."

"Well here's the deal, Master Zutekin. I lower my wand as requested, any harm comes to any of us while in Gringotts and I will hold you personally responsible." Harry left no doubt in anyone's mind what he meant by 'personally responsible'.

The goblin gave a slight bow before speaking. "That would be acceptable, Lord Potter."

Harry lowered his wand and before anyone had time to react, Albus found himself with a sword poking him in the back as he was 'politely asked' to vacate the premises.

Harry, Hermione and a totally bewildered Remus followed Master Zutekin into a plush office where another goblin introduced themselves. "I am Sickyle and in charge of the Potter accounts…," Harry interrupted him immediately.

"That fact has still to be decided, I want to see the manager and I want to see him now!"

An extremely nervous Sickyle tried to placate Harry but he was well beyond that stage. "If I don't see the manager, I will empty the Potter vaults before giving an interview to the Prophet explaining why I have no confidence in Gringotts bank. Now, do I get to see the manager?"

Much to the displeasure of Sickyle, Master Zutekin intervened and had the group follow him to an even plusher office. This turned out to be nothing more than the waiting room for admittance to see Director Ragnok, Manager of Gringotts and Leader of the British Goblins.

When they entered the room Harry's demeanour changed noticeably, "Forgive this intrusion, Director, but I have been put in the position of not knowing whom I can trust inside Gringotts. We're here because, if I can't trust you then there is no hope for this country."

"You are most welcome, Lord Potter. Trust is a sacred thing at Gringotts and the thought of anyone breaking a trust distresses me greatly. Can you give me the details of this alleged transgression?"

Harry explained about demanding details of his claiming the head of House Potter be kept secret, yet Dumbledore woke them with the news this morning. How was that possible?

Ragnok looked pensive for a moment before asking, "Are you aware that the headmaster is a master legilimens?" Harry and Hermione held up their hands wearing the betrothal rings, which surprised the goblin though he clearly knew what they were. "My congratulations, my Lord and Lady, wearing those rings and still being together means you were meant to be. It also means that your thoughts would have been unreadable. Very few goblins knew of your change in status so rest assured we will find them, and quickly."

Harry nodded in agreement before continuing, "As you can imagine, I do not want to conduct any family business until this problem has been resolved. There is another matter though of which I will deal only with you." Ragnok nodded and the other two goblins left the room before he placed privacy charms around them.

"I would like the contents that were placed in vault ninety seven, with the codename 'pureblood supremacy' brought to your office."

Ragnok nearly fell off his chair in shock before reaching for a piece of parchment and writing instructions on it. Five minutes later there were twelve ornate chests, about the size of a small loaf of bread, sitting on Ragnok's very large desk.

Remus noted the coats of arms on the chests and recognised some of them, Malfoy, McNair, Lestrange and others. All were wealthy supporters of Lord Voldemort.

Harry stood and approached the first chest gave the password in parseltongue. The chest sprang open to reveal a Gringotts vault key. Harry took the key and placed it on the desk, in front of the appropriate chest, before proceeding to the next one. In short order, there were twelve keys aligned along the desk.

"I have complied with all the security arrangements requested by these accounts, therefore I have unlimited access to them as per their prior agreement. Is that correct?" asked Harry

Ragnok couldn't speak to answer. With the keys on the desk and the Potter account, this young man now held sway over more than half the gold in Gringotts - and some goblin had upset him! Finding the traitor was the new number one priority of Gringotts bank - otherwise there might not be a bank. Noticing that Lord Potter was waiting for an answer, he could only nod in agreement that security had been followed to the letter.

Harry then began detailing his instructions. "I want everything removed from these vaults except one Knut. It has to sit in the centre of the vault along with a piece of parchment I will give you." Hermione immediately began writing twelve messages on pieces of parchment Ragnok supplied.

"I want everything placed in the biggest vault you have and whether it, and the Potter account, stay here will depend on the secrecy surrounding these transactions. The first time these account holders find out about this is when they access their vaults and under no circumstances is anyone to discover by whom or how it was done."

A relieved Ragnok could see a glaring hole in his plan. "Lord Potter, forgive me if I overstep the mark here. It will be blazed across the front page in tomorrow's Prophet that you were here today, and argued with Albus Dumbledore. The smarter of these account holders will draw their own conclusions. I would not wish the bank to be punished for this."

Harry and Hermione just smiled. "By removing their wealth it means they will have to come after us themselves, we will take care of the rest. We are now going to have a meal, can I assume that I will be able to discuss my family accounts without fear of it becoming public knowledge when we return?"

"An investigation has already begun, and I will be handling all of your accounts personally from now on," Ragnok replied, as this customer was now effectively the richest wizard Gringotts had.

Harry gave a slight bow before they were graciously escorted from the bank. Anyone who had witnessed Dumbledore's rather abrupt exit at the point of a goblin sword couldn't fail to notice the difference in the bankers' treatment of the boy-who-lived.

Remus was worried that Albus might be hanging about outside waiting on them but there was no sign of the old meddler. Apparently, he'd had his fill of public humiliation for now and would be awaiting a more discreet opportunity. Remus couldn't wait any longer and had to ask, "Just what in Merlin's name was that all about?"

Hermione jumped in, for all her changes she still loved explaining things. "All those purebloods gave Voldemort a key to their vaults as a sign of their loyalty. He set-up what he thought was unbreakable security on those vault keys, password to the vault then individual passwords on each chest in parseltongue. It was foolproof, except Harry has the knowledge and the ability to speak parseltongue. We have dealt a massive blow to his finances and his supporters today." She looked so cute sharing knowledge that Harry just had to kiss her.

-oOoOo-

Harry was sitting in the most expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley and he was a lot more nervous about this confrontation than any of the others he had faced today, his whole future depended on this. A smiling Remus led Hermione and her parents toward Harry. Hermione was walking beside a woman who couldn't be anyone else but her mother, her mother was supposedly whispering to Hermione but they could all clearly hear what was said.

"Hermione, when you phoned and said there was someone that it was imperative we meet, I should have known it would be one of your professors."

Hermione had a beaming smile as Harry stood up to greet her parents. "Mum, Dad, I would like to introduce you to my betrothed and future husband, Lord Harry James Potter."

**A/N thanks for reading**


	3. Banking Irregularities

**Takin' the P.I.S.S.**

Disclaimer - still don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3**

Only the fact that Hermione had never pulled a prank in her life before stopped her parents from bursting out laughing at her ridiculous proclamation. Being introduced to their fourteen-year-old daughter's future husband had to be a joke, didn't it? The seriousness with which both Hermione and this boy were treating the situation quickly set alarm bells ringing in the minds of the senior Grangers.

Harry kissed the back of Emma Granger's hand before showing her to a seat. He then rather formally shook Dan's hand before kissing Hermione on the cheek and holding their daughter's chair while she sat at the table.

As soon as they were all seated, a waiter brought a selection of starters and two bottles of wine. Fancying himself something of a wine connoisseur, the labels on these bottles raised Dan's eyebrows all the way to his hairline.

Seeing this, Harry thought he'd made a mistake and offered an explanation. "I apologise for not giving you a choice of menu and wine but the waiter suggested platters of food, and the wine comes from a private cellar my family has here. Apparently my family were frequent visitors to this restaurant in times past. Please fill your glasses as Hermione and I have quite a story to tell. Trust me, you will probably need a drink before we're finished."

Dan didn't need to be coaxed to taste wine of this calibre. He filled glasses for himself, Emma and the kids' professor while Harry and Hermione stuck to fruit juice. They were all picking at the delicious starters but knew the main course would be the tale they were about to hear.

Rather than keeping everyone waiting, Harry thought it would be best to get it over with now. "We are going to tell you a story that is difficult to believe, but nevertheless true. Please can you hold questions until we finish, then we will answer every one the best we can. Both Hermione and I value truth above all else, since we have been lied to for years, so I promise we will tell you is the truth as we know it."

Harry stopped and removed a notebook and pen from his robes and passed them to Emma, she just smiled and held the pen poised to take note of her first question. Harry decided to keep it short and not-so-sweet, touching only on the main points of the two extra years they had lived.

"Yesterday, a sixteen-year-old Hermione Granger followed her boyfriend of about a year, a fifteen-year-old Harry Potter, and our two best friends, Neville and Luna, to the ministry of magic - and straight into a death eater trap. We were fighting for our lives when Hermione was hit with a curse that ended hers."

Hermione held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder, this was still far too raw to the couple not to hurt. Everyone could hear the actual pain in Harry's voice as he continued.

"When Hermione fell I went crazy, I no longer cared what happened to me - whether I lived or died. I killed every death eater in the building, and there were about a dozen of them, then I faced Voldemort and defeated him too. Unfortunately, my magic got away from me and destroyed the ministry building - and everyone who was in it at the time. Hermione and I were dead but my greatest wish was then granted, I got to meet my parents - and they both adored Hermione. We were eventually offered the chance to come back in the hope we could make a difference but I will be honest with you all, we very nearly chose not to."

This brought shocked gasps from the three adults listening to this tale, how could anyone prefer to stay dead? Hermione was practically on Harry's lap now as they drew comfort from each other, he then gave the three adults with them the information they clearly wanted to know.

"I was with my parents and had the girl I love with me. That fulfilled my greatest wishes until Hermione gave me a reason to come back, our future children."

If anything, that was even more shocking to the Granger parents. Harry and Hermione held out their hands, showing Dan and Emma their new jewellery before explaining how special they were.

"The betrothal rings we wear are magical and unique, they perform a rather special function. These rings not only indicate that we love each other, they help us share our thoughts and minds too. Hermione now has all my memories and I have hers, we know everything there is to know about each other and still love one another more than life itself." Harry almost lost himself staring into Hermione's eyes before remembering why they were here.

"The waiter is hovering so let's get the next course, that should give all of you some time to digest the information before we answer your questions."

The waiter again brought platters of food for them to chew over while they tried to swallow the story Harry had told. The food was superb, the wine was beyond excellent and the story was unbelievable.

Hermione looked at her mother who was onto her third page of notes and questions, she couldn't help but smile. "Ok mum, let's have it."

Looking through her notes, Emma really didn't know where to start with this. She decided to go along until they discovered what was behind this charade. At least she hoped it was a charade, the other option was simply too shocking to believe. "What do you intend to change and how will you go about it?"

Neither teen needed to look at each other for them to decide Harry would be better answering this one. "We've already made massive changes, and we haven't been back that long. In the original timeline, last night my godfather had his soul removed by a dementor. This happened while Dumbledore stood back and just watched. There was no way that was going to happen again, we saved Sirius and the headmaster is absolutely raging that he escaped."

Remus was getting out of his seat until Harry's hand on the professor's arm calmed him down slightly, but only slightly.

Hermione carried on the answer, looking straight at Remus. "When you heard he had been kissed, you cursed Dumbledore for allowing it to happen and then left the wizarding world for good. We never got to see you again." She glanced towards her mother for the next question.

Emma still rather had the expression of someone who was humouring the deranged, while waiting for the medication kicking in. "If you have lived for two more years then you must know what I was planning to do this summer?"

Hermione's face went bright red while Harry started to chuckle before answering her mother, saving his betrothed's blushes.

"I believe you are referring to giving Hermione the 'birds and bees' talk, though I must say the diagrams were very informative. This should save us all the embarrassment of having to go through that again, and I now totally understand where Hermione gets her obsession with colour coding everything."

What Harry would never talk about was when Hermione asked her mother how to get a boy interested in her. Emma had then bared her soul to her daughter about how, after she was born, Emma had suffered from postnatal depression and couldn't bear to be touched by Dan. This had gradually worn off over a long period of time but neither of them was comfortable making the first move. By this time they were sleeping in single beds and had drifted into the platonic roles of friends, colleagues, business partners and parents.

"You said that you have been lied to for years, by whom?" asked a now blushing Emma.

"I would have to say everyone, apart from the lovely young witch by my side. Remus at least only lied by omission, but everyone else wanted to have a piece of the boy-who-lived. By far the worst at this were Dumbledore and the Weasleys."

The Grangers appeared perplexed until Hermione explained, "In our world, Harry is famous for surviving the killing curse and banishing Voldemort - though he's not nearly as dead as everyone hoped. Harry is also incredibly wealthy, something we just found out and it makes no difference to us."

Dan Granger had sat quietly, content to let his wife discover just what the hell Hermione was playing at while he enjoyed the wonderful wine. He just couldn't let the last comment pass him by though.

"Hermione, how can you possibly say that wealth won't make a difference? You're fourteen, and I can see how all this might impress you, but I'm really starting to get angry here. If you wanted a boyfriend we wouldn't have objected, but this cock and bull story has got to stop."

"Dad, the rings we wear means that there can be no secrets or lies between us, Harry knows what I'm thinking and vice-versa. He has already added my name onto the Potter account, and knew I was unhappy about it, but pointed out that when we married it would be ours anyway. As to the story, please ask Harry any question you want about anything that only I would know. I'll even go and powder my nose so I can't be accused of helping him."

Hermione and her mum headed for the ladies while Dan tried to think of something that there was no way Hermione would ever tell this young man.

Emma wanted to talk to her daughter alone and they had barely entered the restroom when Hermione's face was once again bright red.

"I can't believe he asked Harry that."

Her mother though heard Hermione's whisper. Her enquiring look saw Emma being given a lot more information than she was prepared for.

"Dad just asked Harry what was my favourite type of knickers when I was four. Remember when I wouldn't wear anything else, I had forgotten about my Paddington Bear pants."

Emma didn't need a pad to write down the questions that were coming to her brain thick and fast. "How could you possibly know that? Does Harry know the answer and just how far have you gone with this relationship in whatever time you care to talk about?"

Hermione's wry smile had her mother really worried, "Relax mom, Harry's answering every question dad's asked, including about my pet tortoise that next door's dog tried to eat. We were waiting until we were married before sleeping with each other though we were going to elope to Gretna as soon as Harry turned sixteen. We couldn't tell you as all our mail was being intercepted, we spent the last year just keeping our heads down and training very hard."

Hearing that Hermione was apparently still the same sensible girl they had raised just made this story all the more unbelievable. Hermione was sticking to her guns though and was beginning to raise doubts in Emma's mind. The thought of why anyone would construct something this elaborate and crazy was actually edging Emma toward believing her daughter.

"Harry really was serious when he said we nearly didn't come back, mum, shitty doesn't even begin to describe Harry's life. It was touch and go for a while but his parents were delighted with the choice we made. You would love them, mum, just like you'll love Harry. Even with all the crap he's had in his life, Harry is the kindest, most gentle, loving person you will ever meet - and with a set of moral and ethical values that are forged in steel."

Hermione's voice dropped as she continued, the horror of what she had witnessed from Harry's memories still so fresh. "I saw his memory of what he did when I was killed, Harry really didn't want to survive. Only the fact that he wanted the people who had murdered me to pay kept him going, they really didn't stand a chance. My Harry went through the cruellest, toughest fighters the opposition had to offer as if they were nothing. When he died killing Voldemort, his main emotion was relief that he wouldn't have to live without me. Have you any idea what it feels like to share a love that strong?"

Hermione knew she'd said the wrong thing as her mother burst into tears. She wasn't used to seeing emotions coming from her parents so did the only thing she could think off, Hermione pulled her mother into a hug.

Emma's whole body went rigid with the unaccustomed contact before wrapping her arms around her daughter and really letting her emotions go. The mere thought that her daughter could feel so unloved Hermione would even consider not coming back was eating away at Emma's insides. For a mother to hear that her child would choose death rather than the life she was leading was the final nail in her emotional coffin.

She knew that she was a miserable failure as a wife but now this apparently extended to being a mother as well. Emma thought her life must be pretty hollow when her only accomplishment was being a good dentist. She sobbed so hard that it took a couple of minutes before realising that Hermione was talking to her.

"Mum, it's okay. The reason Harry and I came back is to change things. Never doubt that I love you and dad but Harry is my future, he's my life."

She led her mother over to the sink and Emma was washing her face when Hermione gasped in alarm. "We need to get back in there. Dad's getting pissed because Harry is answering all his questions. Dad is now starting to make stuff up, he just asked Harry about my former boyfriends."

"What former boyfriends?" asked her puzzled mother.

"Exactly! Dad has no idea what he's dealing with. Harry's just laughing at the moment, which isn't exactly going down too well with dad either."

Dan Granger was getting frustrated at this smartarsed kid in front of him, a kid who knew more about his daughter than her father did. Dan almost jumped out of his chair when two hands landed on his shoulders, one belonging to his daughter and even more surprising one belonged to his wife. Both acted in unison by squeezing his shoulder and saying 'relax', but what really got his attention was the evidence that his wife had been crying.

Hermione sat on Harry's lap and gave him a gentle kiss, "...and you, behave yourself!"

Harry pretended to be hurt, "Aw Hermione, I didn't even call him 'Fozzie Bear'. I know he hated you calling him that when you were younger." The expressions now worn by the senior Grangers left the young couple wishing for a camera, it was a sweet moment as the waiter cleared the table and brought dessert.

Emma was eating the most delicious cheesecake she had ever tasted so it was left to Dan to ask the most obvious question, "So, what happens next?"

This was the one they'd known must come but were worried about, this had the potential to go badly wrong. Harry did his best to sound confident. "We plan on going to Gringotts and hopefully find out what the old manipulator has been up to. I'm hoping there will be a property that's liveable where we can spend this weekend getting to know each other again."

Harry found himself apologising to two parents who were looking as if that was one shock too many. Again? This was the first time they'd met.

"Sorry, with all Hermione's memories, I know you as well as she does but even that's changed. This fourteen-year-old Hermione is certainly not the same girl she was at that age. We've both lived another two years, and they were exceptionally hard years. So we really all need some time to get to know one another again, and do it somewhere Dumbledore doesn't have the address of."

Hermione focused on convincing Remus, trying not to look while her mum and dad thought about what they were going to do next. "Professor, you are included in this as well. We need to work out how to get Sirius a fair trial and then both of you can stay with us. James and Lily spoke very highly of you and that recommendation, along with our own experience of you this year, means we definitely want you to be part of our lives."

The three adults eventually agreed they would all go to Gringotts and make a decision after that. Neither Granger would commit on whether they believed this story yet, they just couldn't come up with a better explanation at the moment. Dan was still pleased that Harry was giving them an opportunity to get to know the boy, a boy who had clearly captured his daughter's heart. Remus was just pleased to be included.

-oOoOo-

Harry sensed the danger the instant they entered Gringotts. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and screaming 'look-out', trouble was coming and its arrival was imminent.

"Remus, protect mum and dad."

The words had barely passed Harry's lips when a goblin lunged at them with a sword.

His intended target appeared to be Emma and, while the goblin was quick, Harry was lightning. He grabbed the goblin's sword wielding wrist before bringing his knee into contact with its elbow. While Harry had retained all his abilities, abilities that were honed through hour upon hour of practice, his younger body didn't possess the strength and muscle of his former self.

Though the goblin screamed in pain, his elbow was unbroken and he still held onto the sword. Fortunately, Hermione's sensible shoes made short work of the goblin's left kneecap and Harry was able to hit the arm again. They clearly heard the arm crack this time and the deadly sword clattered onto the floor. It landing right next to Dan who immediately snatched the weapon.

Dan Granger was standing in the middle of a bank, one arm around his trembling wife while his other held the goblin blade ready to fight anyone or anything that dared attack his family. His rational mind was telling him he wouldn't last ten seconds against a trained goblin warrior. Thankfully that side of his brain was being swamped by an adrenalin-fuelled primitive who was ready to kill every goblin in the bank. His fight or flight response was off the scale and Dan Granger wasn't for running.

Emma was clinging onto Dan for dear life. She was wrapped around her husband's torso while his left arm tried to pull her even closer. Her mind may be racing but her body wouldn't respond to any of its commands. The scene had almost seemed to be in horrific slow motion as she watched the creature attack her with a sword. Even in slow motion though, Harry's reactions were a blur as he somehow managed to grab the goblin and deflect his thrust away from her. Hermione and Harry worked in perfect synchronisation as they dispatched the bad guy and spun around ready for the next attack.

Remus felt like the proverbial 'spare prick' at a wedding. He stood there impotently, unable to use his wand as their bank visit descended into war within mere seconds. He was just about to call to the dynamic duo and inform them that using your wand in Gringotts was a death sentence when a group of six goblins attacked, only to be torn apart by devastating spell work. Shit, they were in real trouble now.

They saw the goblins rush them and Harry mentally flashed 'shoulders and hips' to Hermione before the two teens wandlessly fired Reductos, dropping the six goblins on the floor. They weren't dead, but Harry and Hermione certainly made sure they weren't attacking anymore either. Their aim was deadly and there were at least two freshly detached goblin limbs lying amongst the carnage.

Goblins were flooding into the main floor of the bank before Zutekin screamed, "STOP!" and slowly approached the group with his hands held out to show he carried no weapon. When he was only a couple of paces away, he stopped and got to his knees with his head bent forward - as if awaiting the executioner's blade.

"My Lord, I guaranteed your safety while inside this bank and I have failed, my worthless life is yours to do with as you please."

"Could you please just tell me what the hell is going on? I may be mistaken, but isn't it rather bad for business to attack customers in the main floor of your bank?" Harry asked his questions a lot more calmly than he felt.

Ragnok entered and drew gasps from the assembled goblins as he bowed to the young wizard. "Lord Potter, it would appear matters we discussed earlier today came to fruition before we were ready. For that, and on behalf of Gringotts and the goblin nation, I sincerely apologise. Could we please all retire to my office while we clean the garbage off the floor?"

They cautiously made their way along the corridor, no one was quite prepared to let their guard down just yet. Emma was still wrapped around Dan, though the sword was now in a scabbard on his hip. When a goblin had asked for the sword, Dan had politely but very firmly replied that he was keeping the weapon. He was provided with the scabbard as it was against goblin law to have an unsheathed blade in the presence of their leader. Dan held his wife tightly, realisation beginning to sink in that he could have easily lost her today.

Hermione watched her parents knowing exactly how they were feeling. When she was reunited with Harry after the battle at the ministry, Hermione was ready to drag Harry onto one of the couches in that room and ravish him. If Lily and James had appeared even ten minutes later, then they would have seen quite a show. They were now sitting in Ragnok's office waiting on an explanation for the deadly attack, and her mother still hadn't released her father.

Ragnok knew the very future of the bank was currently sitting in his office with splatters of goblin blood on their clothes, he had to get this right. "I am still awaiting confirmation but it would appear the goblins who attacked you are all of the same clan, or family if that would explain it clearer. They apparently have aligned themselves with one particular wizard and against the goblin nation, this treason will cost every member of the clan their life."

Harry and Hermione spoke with one voice, "Dumbledore?" Ragnok's nod of agreement set Hermione thinking.

"Wouldn't it be better to leave some of these traitors alive to testify against Dumbledore?"

"My Lady," answered Ragnok, "the word of fifty goblins would not be believed against a single wizard in your world. What chance then of goblins being counted over the word of the famous Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry was becoming pretty fed up with Dumbledore's perceived reputation providing protection, especially since they knew the truth. "What we need is some undeniable evidence that we can use to cast doubt on his character. We both know that he's a lying, manipulative old bastard, but proving that to the rest of the world will be quite a challenge."

"Ah but remember, Harry, we don't have to prove it. We just offer whatever facts we've got, present them to show Dumbledore in the worse possible light and then play the boy-who-lived card."

Hermione was demurely batting her eyes at Harry, giving the impression that butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. "You being the innocent saviour of the wizarding world, controlled by the evil headmaster for reasons we don't yet know. Harry Potter leaving Hogwarts and, more importantly, wizarding Britain will be front page news for weeks. Citing Dumbledore as the reason behind that decision will turn people against him, and even sow doubt in his strongest believers."

"Brilliant and beautiful, how could I possibly resist." Harry made no attempt to resist and kissed his brilliant betrothed.

"Excuse me," interrupted Dan, "leaving Britain must have slipped your mind when we were discussing what to do next. We do have a say in this too you know."

Ragnok gave an awkward cough to get Dan's attention, before explaining the new circumstances the Grangers found themselves in. "Actually Mr. Granger, as the betrothed of Lord Potter she is under his protection. In the magical world at least, he is the person now responsible for her wellbeing and safety."

Dan and Emma were shocked into silence so the goblin continued, his comments now directed to Harry. "We can easily prove that Dumbledore broke the law by placing you with the Dursleys against the express wishes of your parents' will. We can also prove that Dumbledore has paid himself five thousand galleons a month for your upkeep."

The demure version of Hermione vanished as she raged at that injustice. "You mean to tell me that while my Harry was getting bread and water passed through a cat flap in his door at Privet Prison, that old bastard was pocketing fifty thousand pounds a month to keep his wrinkly old arse covered in those hideous robes he wears? That's over seven million pounds he's stole and we want it back- with interest!"

Dan was beginning to get some idea what Hermione meant by her 'incredibly wealthy' comment earlier, seven million pounds was certainly a big number whatever way you looked at it.

Harry quickly made the decision, "I want any charges we are able to bring pursued vigorously, all moneys to be recovered and any fines levied. In short, we hit the old bastard with every legal option available to us. Meanwhile, Hermione and I will attack him publicly. If we can have him fighting battles on multiple fronts, he will certainly have less time to notice us disappearing from his control. Hopefully we can do him some permanent damage but at the very least have people questioning his decisions."

Remus just sat there in awe of this young couple. He had thought James and Lily complemented each other but these two took that to a whole different level. They were physically still teenagers yet he couldn't help but think this is the couple that his friends would have eventually become. Harry and Hermione both had what was once called 'old souls' in that they acted more mature than their years. Hermione's comment about Privet Prison was not forgotten either but filed away for when he and Sirius could pay the muggles a visit, preferably at night with a full moon.

Ragnok's features contorted into a scary grin at that decision. "Dumbledore hailed himself as 'leader of the light,' but, throughout the history of magical Britain,that title has usually been held by a Potter. The restaurant you had lunch in is normally packed and reservations almost impossible to get, the owner closed when he heard Lord Potter wanted to eat lunch there and talk to his betrothed's family."

Seeing the surprised looks this generated, the goblin gave them some background information the head of the Potter family really should know. "Your grandfather gave his father the gold to start their business and wouldn't take it back when they were successful. The table you sat at today was last used by your parents on their wedding anniversary before going into hiding, only Potters and their guests are allowed to use it. This is the kind of dedication Dumbledore can only dream about because the Potters have been respected in the wizarding world for centuries."

As the company digested that, Ragnok offered his own opinion. "If I may say so, the latest Lord Potter looks well on the way to continuing that tradition. When Lord Potter speaks, the wizarding world will listen. There's nothing that Dumbledore or his lapdog Fudge can do about it either, though they will try."

Harry was now basically thinking out loud, treating Ragnok as the ally he clearly was. "What we need is a bolt-hole that we can live out of the gaze of Dumbledore and the ministry, somewhere secure but with room to train."

Ragnok brought out a folder containing Potter properties and at first glance there were three possibilities, none of them perfect but each had their own positives. Potter Manor in Aberdeenshire looked the best but it was still in Britain and closer to Hogwarts than they would like. The ranch in Kansas was a front-runner but the winner was the Château on the Amalfi Coast in Italy, for the simple reason that Harry had never seen the sea.

Dan Granger was further amazed at Harry's wealth but left cursing at how his relatives had apparently treated him. How the hell could the boy not have seen the sea, we lived on a bloody island for Christ sake.

Ragnok provided them with portkeys to all three choices, Harry and Hermione got wallets that they could withdraw any currency they needed straight from their vaults with a muggle credit card thrown in.

They agreed that Monday would be D-Day, the day that Dumbledore got some payback. Harry called for Dobby as they were unsure of the state of the building they would be portkeying into while Hermione had arms full of ledgers and scrolls, including the Potter will. Harry then held out the portkey and the six left Gringotts for Italy.

-oOoOo-

They arrived at the Chateau to be greeted by a pair of bowing elves, Brutus and Cindy, who welcomed their Lord and Lady to the cliff-top retreat. The building seemed to consist of white walls, marble floors and carved pillars at every turn.

The entire party was coming down from an adrenalin-induced high created by their fight in the bank and were beginning to feel the strain. Remus underwent his transformation last night and Harry and Hermione hadn't exactly been idle either. Dan Granger had a sword on one hip and a wife on the other, Emma still had her arms wrapped round her husband with her head buried in his chest. Harry asked that they all be shown to rooms where they could have a nap and freshen up before meeting for supper to discuss their next moves.

Dan and Emma were directed to a lavish room but both teenagers would have bet they didn't care, they never once took their eyes off each other. Harry wandlessly cast a silencing charm on the room before they moved on to the master suite, where Hermione immediately kicked her shoes off and lay on the bed. Noticing her new robes had some blood on them, off they came as she asked Harry what the silencing charm on her parents' room was all about.

"Eh, your dad looked as if he was about to get very lucky, and I for one don't really need to hear that. Hermione, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting comfortable in our room. Yes Harry, OUR room. If you think I could sleep somewhere else then you're very much mistaken."

Harry could see Hermione was getting herself set for a good old rant. So, like men the world over, he settled down to listen intently and hoped to nod his head in all the right places.

"...and another thing, Potter, I had my diary all marked out for months. Fifty five days we had left until your birthday and our trip to Gretna. Our current situation has just added TWO YEARS to that figure, this is unacceptable! Forget Voldemort, forget Dumbledore, your number one priority is sorting this out. I will not lose you again."

It was a tearful Hermione who then fell into Harry's arms. Getting this off her chest appeared good for her though, they snuggled together on the bed and she was asleep in minutes.

Harry managed to untangle himself from the sleeping girl and headed for a writing desk in the corner of the room, quickly putting his thoughts onto parchment. He quietly called for Dobby before sending his little friend off on an important errand. Harry then returned beside Hermione and soon found himself losing his own battle with sleep.

He awoke with a curse almost fired at the stranger who was in their darkened room before realising who it was. "Not a good idea to shake Hermione or me awake, Mum. I nearly stunned you, and you know how crabby Hermione is when just wakened."

A muffled, "I heard that Potter," came from his love.

"Harry," said Emma "that's the second time you've called me mum. Not that I mind too much but we only just met, would you care to explain what's going on?"

A blushing Harry owned up, "I have all Hermione's memories in my head and she has never called you anything but mum, I really have to concentrate to remember it's Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Emma doled out her third hug of the day as she grabbed the still blushing Harry and whispered, "Thank you for saving my life, in more ways than you know."

Harry just smiled and returned the hug, he took that to mean she and Dan had graduated way past hugging in the last few hours. Well, that and the fact that he was sleeping on the same bed with her daughter and she hadn't even mentioned it.

That they were still wearing clothes probably headed off the bawling out, though Harry knew it was only delayed as Hermione fully intended to stay with him from now on. Not a conversation he was looking forward to having with the Grangers, but neither he or Hermione were going to sneak about pretending to be sleeping elsewhere. This should be an interesting supper.

After a quick wash and finding clothes laid out for them, they headed down to the terrace where a table and candles awaited the young couple. Everyone was blown away with the view as the platform actually extended out over the cliff, providing views of the bay of Naples and the island of Capri.

They sat down to a meal that the elves had prepared and Harry noticed that Dan had a smile on his face that made Ronald McDonald appear glum by comparison. There would never be a good time to bring up the subject of sleeping with his daughter, but it wasn't going to get much better than the present. Harry was just about to go full steam ahead and damn the torpedoes when Dobby arrived with a letter.

Hermione actually felt Harry's relief as he read the letter before confusing her by bursting out laughing. The whole table was looking questionably at him so he just decided 'what the hell' and just went for it.

"My betrothed and I were all set to get married at Gretna Green on my sixteenth birthday, and we had both decided to wait until we were married before sleeping together. Due to the fact we travelled back in time our bodies are now two years younger though our minds are still our original age."

Both Granger parents were coming to accept their story of traveling back in time. After being attacked by goblins in a bank and now eating a delicious dinner while looking over the bay of Naples, their story didn't seem too far-fetched anymore.

"My beautiful betrothed then informed me that waiting another two years to marry was not an option she was willing to consider, Hermione rather subtly suggested I get my arse in gear and find a way around this problem. Well I think I may have, or rather Ragnok has found a way for us. As the last surviving member of an ancient house, I can legally marry at fourteen - which I will be in fifty four days."

Hermione sat on his lap and gave him a kiss that curled his toes before asking Harry to solve another puzzle. "Why were you laughing then?"

Harry clearly didn't want to share the information but knew he had no way to hide it from her. "I also have the right to take more than one wife but Ragnok advised against that. Another bride would also mean another set of in-laws, and he also seems to think that you are more than enough for me to handle."

Hermione looked straight into his eyes before signalling her agreement by kissing him again.

Remus couldn't help himself, "Just goes to show that you don't make it to be leader of the goblin nation by being stupid."

Laughter echoed of the cliffs for the first time in many years.

**A/N thanks for reading**

_Again, while the changes are subtle, the word count for this chapter is up by around a thousand on the original. Hopefully, the chapter will flow smoother._


End file.
